OneShots: Welcome to their life
by Lucille-Winged
Summary: Série de oneshots nv:U.A// 1ère partie SaïxZexion le retour. Quand on a horreur de la solitude et de la proximité que faire? Mais Zexion ne sais sans doute pas que des gens veillent sur lui... sweet
1. Celui qui doit partir

Me revoilà avec une nouvelle histoire pas shonenai mais un peu triste (après kh2), inspiré du clip de la nouvelle chanson de Jj Goldman en duo avec Fiori, il est conseillé de d'avoir vu si possible ou au moins écoutée. Alors, les sensibles, prenez vos klinex (comme dirait Vestalie). Le titre n'est pas entier mais j'ai voulu le raccourcir pour que tout le tombe dans le piège sur celui qui doit partir!

Bonne lecture et merci à ceux qui ont aimé mon précédent shot et ceux d'avant je suis très touché!

Celui qui doit partir :

Il faisait beau, très beau, cette journée allait sûrement se passer sans encombre…

Le temps de prendre un peu de repos à l'ombre d'un arbre…

Allongé sur l'herbe verdoyante avec la personne que l'on aime…

Sans que rien ne vienne vous perturber…

Quel beau rêve pour Riku…

Quel beau rêve pour Sora…

Pourtant leur vie en colocation avait bien commencé avec Kairi. Installée sur le continent près de leur fac, leur maison offrait un accès directe à la mer et une vue sur les îles du Destin, sur leur ancienne vie, comme une page tournée, à laquelle on coince un morceau de papier pour se souvenir de cette époque sans l'oublier. Une petite corde les raccrochait à leur passé, se nouant à leur cœur ne demandant qu'à se briser. Il ne faut pas être nostalgique, mais pour certains, cette vie là-bas, était un Paradis perdu.

Car personne ne pouvait prévoir ce qui allait se passer entre ses trois amis.

La jeune fille lisait tranquillement sur une chaise longue, profitant des vacances enfin arrivées!

Leur jardin était assez grand et donnait sur la plage. Leur maison était plutôt ancienne, c'était un trois pièces, aménagé de faon à ce qu'ils aient chacun leur chambre ; Le travail saisonnier de chacun ainsi que leurs bourses d'études et l'aide de leurs parents respectifs avait été nécessaire pour louer et aménager l'endroit. Kairi était heureuse de vivre enfin avec Riku et Sora après tout ce temps.

Cela faisait quatre mois qu'ils étaient dans leur maison, au début, tout se passait bien, mais la situation avait curieusement évolué, et en mal, entre les deux garçons.

Elle savait pourquoi, elle en était si triste, mais elle ne voulait pas qu'ils gâchent leur amitié pour cela. Mais plus elle y pensait, plus elle se doutait que la situation allait empirer !

_Quatre mots sur un piano, ceux qu'elle a laissés  
Quatre c'est autant de trop, je sais compter  
Quatre vents sur un passé, mes rêves envolés  
Mais qu'aurait donc cet autre que je n'ai ?  
Ne le saurai-je jamais…_

Le jeune brun la rejoignit sur la terrasse, la tirant de sa rêverie. Elle ferma le livre et le reposa sur le siège puis se leva pour le saluer :

« Alors Sora-kun, tu finis plus tard aujourd'hui ? Ou ton patron ne te supporte plus ? Questionna-t-elle en souriant malicieusement.

-Oh Kai-chan, je suis si insupportable que ça ?

Ils rirent tous deux à cette remarque, elle emboîta le pas de son ami qui rentrait dans leur domicile.

-Bah, c'est plutôt marrant de servir dans ce bar là tu sais, enfaite il y avait une fête d'organiser, mais comme je ne suis que partiellement employé…

-Ce n'est pas grave, au moins, Riku et moi on ne sera pas seuls cette après-midi.

Le maître de la Keyblade parut légèrement énervé.

-Oui, il va devoir me supporter aussi ! Déclara-t-il sur un ton non d'humour.

-Sora !

-Excuse-moi mais je voulais t'inviter au restaurant, voilà la vérité! Mais à chaque fois que je te demande quelque chose dans ce genre il se met en rogne!

Kairi baisa un peu la tête, l'air coupable, comment en était-on venu là ?? Elle sourit simplement en lui assurant qu'elle se libèrerait un autre jour pour lui, en attendant elle lui proposa de faire une « bataille du Destin », ce que Sora accepta avec plaisir.

Il aurait tout fait pour elle…

_Cas très banal, cliché, dénouement funeste  
Trois moins deux qui s'en vont, ça fait moi qui reste  
Caresses, égards et baisers, je n'ai pas su faire  
La partager me soufflait Lucifer  
Depuis je rêve d'enfer…_

Le brun posa un plaide à l'ombre de leur chêne, tandis que son amie prit le jeu de carte avant d'aller le retrouver. Quelques minutes plus tard, un jeune homme aux yeux émeraude et cheveux argent les rejoignit, ce qui n'était pas du goût de Sora qui s'empressa de demander d'un ton plutôt froid.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais-là ?

-J'ai finit de réviser pour mon concours, alors je viens vous voir, c'est interdit ? Répondit calmement Riku en s'asseyant entre eux.

La jeune rousse soupira un instant pendant que les deux autres se jetaient de mauvais regards.

-Dîtes les gars, si je vous jouais un air au piano? Demanda-t-elle un peu précipitamment afin d'essayer de calmer l'atmosphère.

Les deux adolescents se retournèrent d'un coup et dire oui en même temps, Kairi se dépêcha alors de se lever afin qu'ils ne se disputent pas encore pour savoir qui allait l'aider à le faire et se dirigea vers le salon suivit de ses amis. Elle attendit qu'ils arrivent avant de prendre place devant l'instrument et de commencer à jouer. La musique était fort belle et douce, et Kairi avait un talent indéniable pour la musique. Le cadet s'était accoudé au piano blanc tandis que son rivale s'était mit derrière la jeune fille. Celle-ci continuait son morceau mais n'arrivait pas trop à ce concentrer avec la présence des deux garçons à côté d'elle, et au bout d'un moment, elle rata son accord, entrainant un bruit sonore désagréable.

-Toutes mes excuses, je suis désolée ! S'exclama-t-elle en se mettant debout, les bras lâchés le long du corps et le regard bas, comme s'il elle avait fait une énorme bêtise.

-Voyons ce n'est pas grave Kairi, c'était déjà très bien ! Affirma le brun en souriant gentiment.

-C'est un très beau morceau, tu dois juste être un peu stressée! Renchérit Riku en haussant la voix pour que seules ses paroles aient d'impact sur la jeune fille. Mais qu'elle est ce morceau ?

-C.. C'est une chanson qui se chante à trois normalement, mais je n'ai jamais trouvé les paroles!

_Moi j'aurais tout fait pour elle, pour un simple mot  
Que lui donne l'autre que je n'offrirais ?  
Elle était mon vent mes ailes, ma vie en plus beau  
Etait-elle trop belle ou suis-je trop sot ?  
N'aime-t-on jamais assez ?  
Quatre années belles à pleurer, maigre résumé  
Cartes jouées mais la reine s'est cachée  
Quatre millions de silences, de regrets qui dansent  
Les questions, les soupirs et les sentences   
Je préférais ses absences._

Sora lui toucha l'épaule.

-Ce n'est pas grave Kai-chan, après tout même sans paroles elle est extra!

-Kai-chan ? Depuis quand tu lui parles aussi familièrement? Demanda soudain l'argenté ont le visage s'était durcit. Sora parut d'abord surpris mais fronça les sourcils avant de rétorquer.

-Nous sommes amis d'enfance, je ne vois pas où est la familiarité Riku!

-C'est ça, tu crois que je ne suis pas au courant et tu n'arrêtes pas de la harceler pour qu'elle sorte avec toi!

Kairi posa une main sur son front en s'éloignant un peu de la conversation. Elle ne pouvait plus supporter leurs incessantes disputes, et tout en connaissance de cause!

Puisque c'était elle la raison de leurs querelles. Ils l'aimaient tout deux, mais elle n'était pas disposée à choisir, peut-être qu'avec le temps, elle aurait eu une préférence, mais la situation devenait impossible! Ils se disputaient pour un rien, toute intention à son égard était automatiquement prit pour une provocation par l'autre. De plus, Kairi ne voulait pas faire de la peine à un de ses amis en faisant un choix, et un choix forcé et irréfléchi. Même avec tous les efforts du monde, au bout d'un moment, cette situation la dépassait.

La jeune femme tenta finalement de calmer les esprits, et la dispute ne se termina que par divers insultes incorrectes à la langue française. Ils se rabrouaient sans cesse la même chose, pourquoi tu lui parle ainsi, pourquoi tu n'arrête pas de lui tourner autour et ça dérivait dans les reproches qui n'avait rien avoir avec le contexte.

Le lendemain matin, Kairi était en train de réfléchir à la situation affalée sur la banquette et une tisane à la main. Elle portait un large pull bleu pâle qui tombait sur son épaule par-dessus un pentacourt mauve. La jeune fille, pas très réveillé après une courte nuit fixait d'un air désespéré ses grosses chaussettes en laine banche, ses cheveux était presque aussi en bataille que son plus jeune ami. Elle se frotta les yeux et posa sa tasse sur la table basse en entendant quelqu'un dévaler les escaliers. Sora passa comme une flèche devant elle, et bizarre, il tenait une valise à la main!

Kairi se leva d'un bond et accourue vers le garçon, comprenant avec inquiétude ce qu'il voulait faire.

Celui-ci mit un manteau et se prépara à sortir. Kairi s'avança doucement et s'appuya contre le mur.

-Tu contais vraiment partir sans que je m'en aperçoive?

-Laisse-moi Kai-chan, j'ai vraiment l'impression que ma présence déplait ici.

Repartit-il en se tournant vers elle. Cette-dernière fit non de la tête et s'approcha de lui.

-Je n'ai pas envie que tu partes! Avoua la jeune fille en le prenant par les épaules.

Sora rougit et regarda la jeune fille avec tristesse. Celle-ci sentit sont cœur se briser. Elle qui était tiraillé entre les personnes qu'elle aimait le plus au monde, elle devait faire un choix.

C'est vrai qu'on a toujours le choix alors….

-Kairi je t'aime…

-Je le sais bien mais…

_Moi j'aurais tant fait pour elle, pour boire à son eau  
Que lui donne l'autre que je n'offrirais ?  
Elle était mon vent mes ailes, ma vie en plus beau  
Mais était-elle trop belle, ou bien nous trop sots ?  
N'aime-t-on jamais assez…_

Sora l'embrassa avant qu'elle ne pu finir sa phrase.

Il y a quelques années, elle en aurait sauté de joie. Mais maintenant… Maintenant c'était…

-Kairi !!

Elle s'écarta brusquement de son ami a l'entente de son nom, et de cette voix, Riku se tenait avec dans l'entrée, il s'avança vers eux et retira littéralement Kairi des bras de Sora.

-Qu'es-ce que t'as encore Riku? Tu peux ne peux vraiment pas supporter que je sois amoureux de Kairi, me trompe-je ?

Il le dédaigna du regard et attrapa le bras de Kairi, l'argenté resserra un peu plus son étreinte sur elle avant de rétorquer.

-Je ne supporte pas tes manières envers elle c'est tout!

-Tu parles, t'es simplement jaloux! Réfuta son rival en le poussant vers l'arrière, ce qui le fit lâcher Kairi, mais attiser sa colère. La jeune fille regardait la confrontation avec affolement, jusqu'où ça allait aller cette fois-ci?! Comment les arrêter?! Ils n'écoutaient même plus les remarques qu'elle essayait de faire entendre.

-C'est stupide ce que tu voulais faire de toute façon, tu voulais simplement qu'elle s'apitoie sur ton sort pour avoir une chance avec elle!!

-Arrête un peu ton cinéma Ri-san, toi aussi tu lui tournais bien autour, et je ne t'ai jamais rien dit!!

-Mais bien sur, et toi je suppose que tu ais un saint alors que tu faisais tout pour qu'elle se retrouve dans ton lit!

A ce moment précis, Kairi releva la tête en criant le nom de son ami, celui-ci parut brusqué, il vit son amie pleurer à chaude larmes et Sora le saisit par le col de sa veste.

-Comment peux-tu avoir si peux d'estime pour moi alors que nous sommes amis?!

-Je crois que nous ne sommes plus amis depuis bien longtemps Sora-san !

-Ta gueule, tu as fais du mal à Kai-chan, jamais je te le pardonnerai!!

-Arrête de l'appeler ainsi!

Tandis qu'ils en venaient aux mains, leur amie avait enfoui son visage entre les siennes. Pleurer ne servait à rien certes, mais c'était trop dur à supporter! Voir les deux êtres que l'on aime se détruire ainsi, se sentir fautive…

Kairi remonta discrètement dans sa chambre, laissant les deux garçons régler leurs comptes seuls, elle s'assit sur le matelas de son lit en essuyant ses larmes. Elle n'en pouvait vraiment plus, elle était écœurée, elle ne prit plus le temps de réfléchir, sa décision était prise

_Vous étiez ma vie comme la nuit et le jour  
Vous deux, nouez, filiez mon parfait amour  
Un matin vous m'avez condamnée à choisir  
Je ne vous aimais qu'à deux  
Je vous laisse, adieu  
Choisir serait nous trahir…_

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, alors que les deux garçons étaient sortis chacun de leur côté pour se calmer, ils ne trouvèrent personne dans la maison à leur retour. Paniqués et inquiets, et après avoir revisités encore et encore toutes les pièces, ils trouvèrent la chambre de Kairi et son armoire vide. Puis, les larmes leur montant aux yeux, et la culpabilité se faisant sentir, ils trouvèrent un papier sur le piano, ou étaient inscris quatre mots.

-E… Elle est partie…. Bégaya le cadet, des larmes perlant sur ses joues en froissant le papier entre ses doigts.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait…. Qu'est ce que j'ai fait merde! »

Et l'autre se sentait aussi coupable que lui.

Les deux garçons savaient qu'il était trop tard à présent, car elle les avait quitté pour ne pas avoir à choisir, pour ne plus que la discorde règne, ils savaient qu'elle l'avait fait pour eux. Leur amitié était-elle brisée à jamais? Nul ne le savait, ils n'avaient à présent, plus qu'un souvenir de leur amie…

Quatre mots sur un piano….

_Mais qu'aurait donc cet autre que je n'ai ?  
Ne le saurai-je jamais ?   
La partager me soufflait Lucifer  
Depuis je rêve d'enfer…_

_Fin…_

Voilàààà j'espère que cela vous a plus et que vous avez pleuré sinon XD. J'espère n'être pas trop tombée dans le drame! Mais cette chanson (et le clip d'ailleurs) m'inspirait vraiment, même si dans l'histoire on a envi de taper Riku et Sora.

Petit mot sur JJ Goldman, ces chansons sont vraiment belles de plus il en écrit le plus souvent les paroles (il le fait aussi pour les autres), je suis contente qu'il ait fait cette chanson, ça faisait longtemps!

Bataille du Destin Bataille Corse XD (bah ouais c'est une île aussi)w

Titre entier : Celui des trois qui doit partir…


	2. Celui qui apprend à aimer

Disclamer: Les perso sont à Square Enix (sauf les chevauxXD)

Nouvelle histoire, nouveaux couple. Du RikuXAxel en veux-tu en voilà. C'est issu d'un rpg avec Vestalie toujours dans le rôle de Riku et moi Axel. Inspiré de ma fic surtout pour le contexte ! Note, ce n'est pas moi qui ait eut l'idée du couple XD mais nous dirons que c'est inédit ! J'espère que cette histoire, sérieuse vous plaira !

Attention lime, je vous aurais prévenu !

* * *

Celui qui apprend à aimer.

Dans l'enceinte du château de se tenait une somptueuse fête en l'honneur du dix-huitième anniversaire de Roxas Kagayakashii.

Le vicomte Riku, une coupe de vin en main, arpentait la salle de bal, lentement et calmement, essayant de repérer d'un coup d'œil habile, sa nouvelle proie parmi les invités. Il s'arrêta prés de la cheminée, et bu une gorgée. Non, décidément, que du menu fretin ce soir.

Un bel homme plus âgé aux cheveux rouges coiffés vers l'arrière et l'air espiègle aperçu le jeune garçon devant l'âtre et alla le rejoindre sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive :

« Et bien Riku, que fais-tu seul, c'est une nouveauté? Tu fais abstinence?

Riku afficha un sourire en coin, et garda les yeux rivés vers le liquide carmin au creux de sa main, sans regard au nouveau venu.

-Voyons monsieur l'intendant, que me vaut tant de familiarité ?

-Hum… Je me disais, te voyant errer ainsi parmi ses dames élégantes que tu n'avais pas réussi à obtenir de projets pour ce soir, à moins que se soit bien trop facile pour toi.

Riku s'accorda un léger rire, avant de relever enfin la tête, et de plonger ses pupilles bleus verts, dans celle émeraude de son ami de longue date.

-Ce qui est amusant dans la chasse vois-tu, c'est de traquer le gibier, et qu'il résiste. La facilité est pour les débutants. J'ai une image de marque à préserver tout de même.

Axel se pencha légèrement vers lui.

-Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi Riku, nous sommes tous deux compétiteurs dans cette histoire là. Va, comme je te comprends. C'est pour cela que j'aurais hum... quelque chose à te proposer si tu daignes m'écouter.

-Cela fait longtemps que j'ai renoncé à suivre tes conseils et tes idées. La dernière fois, j'ai failli être exclu de la haute société. Alors non merci, je vais suivre mon propre instinct.

Il se décala.

Axel se sourit malicieusement, il s'appuya contre le mur près de Riku et son visage laissa transparaitre son insouciance.

-Ah bon, je pensais que les défis ne te faisaient pas peur... ou me craindrais-tu tout simplement?

Un des principaux défauts (ou qualité ?) de Riku était son orgueil, il fut donc piqué au vif. Il n'était pas sot au point de ne pas se rendre compte qu'Axel le provoquait, mais que ce sous-fifre se croit supérieur à lui ne serait-ce qu'une seconde... oh non, sûrement pas. Il darda son regard émeraude et transperçant vers le roux.

-Une provocation ? Inconscient... Qui est donc cette charmante demoiselle qui vaut tout cet intérêt ?

A nouveau, l'intendant ne pu retenir un rire. Il saisit le garçon par l'épaule et le fit pivoter, puis il désigna quelqu'un du doigt dans la salle.

-CELUI, dont je veux parler, c'est Sora. Le cousin du baron.

Riku resta un instant interdit, avant de se tourner vers son ami, des mèches argentées s'échappant de son catogan et glissant devant ses yeux.

-Lui ?? Désolé, je ne fais pas dans les hommes. Je ne te connaissais pas non plus ce genre d'attraction.

Il jeta tout de même un nouveau coup d'œil au cousin du baron. Il était bel homme...

-Comment Riku, tu refuserais ce défi? De ta part, c'est si surprenant. Mais le défi est tout autre, moi depuis longtemps, je souhaite te battre, et jamais tu n'as pourtant finit dans mes bras. Alors ainsi, nous pourrons confronter nos talents.

Riku ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un petit rire.

-De moi Axel, tu n'obtiendras jamais qu'une amitié toute relative.

Riku se tourna vers lui, ancrant ses prunelles électriques dans celles d'Axel. Il relevait le défi. Il lui tendit son verre de vin pour l'intendant le prenne.

-Le frère du baron ? C'est un défi à ma mesure, j'accepte. Mais contrairement à toi, je suis certain de l'emporter.

L'homme aux cheveux écarlates opina d'un air serein.

-Très bien, j'ai une autre proposition à te solliciter, voilà que dirais-tu de fixer des enjeux hum?

Riku sourit énigmatiquement.

-Des conditions ? De quel genre je te prie ?

-Et biens, une sorte de pari si je puis m'exprimer ainsi. Que souhaiterais-tu si je perdais ?

Riku resta assez décontenancé par la question. Ce qu'il souhaiterait de la part d'Axel ? Pour une fois, il ne savait pas quoi exiger de quelqu'un, aussi garda-t-il le silence, ressemblant de nouveau avec cette expression d'incompréhension au jeune vicomte ignorant et naïf qu'il était avant de rencontrer l'exubérant et débridé Axel.

-Et bien, tu restes muet. Tu es si effrayé à l'idée de perdre?

Riku reprit une contenance et afficha un sourire sarcastique.

-Je ne suis pas aussi intéressé et malsain que toi. Tu me prends simplement au dépourvu.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu choisis Ri-chan? Demanda-t-il tout en le fixant d'un air moqueur.

Aucune idée ne lui venait en tête, aussi "Ri-chan" Décida-t-il d'improviser. Il éclata de rire.

-J'hésite. Soit je te force à rester sage comme une image trois mois durant, sans séduire personne, soit j'exige que tu te mettes à mon service et que exauce le moindre de mes caprices pendant cette même durée. Mon esclave en somme.

-Cela revient un peu au même, si tu as toujours l'oeil sur moi je ne pourrais pas aller profiter des petits plaisirs de la vie. Alors j'accepte.

-Tu acceptes bien facilement. Préparez vos affaires monsieur Blacktears.

Disant cela, il fit une légère courbette, et s'éloigna de son ami

Axel haussa un sourcil et soupira en regardant son ami s'éloigner.

-Tu as oublié quelque chose Ri-chan, si tu perds ton pari...moi aussi je souhaite quelque chose...

Riku se retourna, surpris.

-Tu as dit quelque chose ?

-Et oui, un pari c'est en double sens. Si tu perds, ce sera à toi de subir une sanction…

Riku parut un instant décontenancé, mais se reprit bien vite.

-J'oubliais qu'il faut tout prévoir, même l'improbable. Que désires-tu, alors, Axel ?

Axel le regarda avec amusement et posa une main sur son épaule.

-Toi...

Riku tressaillit, avant d'afficher un air moqueur et glacé.

-Moi ? Mais mon pauvre Axel, tu rêves. Même si par un miracle je perdais, jamais je ne serais à toi.

Il repoussa sa main

-Tu as simplement peur de la défaite, et puis trois mois d'abstinence pour moi contre ça si tu perds, c'est assez équitable je trouve. Dit son rival en haussant les épaules, flegmatique.

-Equitable ?

Il renifla avec mépris.

-Je ne trouve pas. Je ne m'abaisserais à venir rejoindre ton petit tableau de chasse. Je ne ferais pas partie de tes jouets.

-Tu veux en plus que j'avoue publiquement que tu m'es supérieur? Ou alors... serait-ce simplement le fait que tu n'a-jamais-couché-avec-un-homme hum?

Riku rougis imperceptiblement.

-Je n'ai pas tes tendances douteuses. Mais qu'importe, je gagnerais, et jamais je ne serais dans ton lit

-Je prendrais cela pour un oui Ri-chan.

Déclara-t-il en lui donnant une légère tape dans le dos, ayant remarqué l'érubescence des joues de son ami. Il fit volte-face avant de partir il ajouta.

-Je me demande comment tu vas courtiser un homme, et même faire l'amour avec lui, toi qui "n'a pas ce genre de tendance douteuses." Adieu donc.

Riku pestait intérieurement. Une soirée qui s'annonçait calme et agréable venait d'être transformée en grand n'importe quoi par l'arrivé et le défi impromptu d'Axel. Qu'importe, le jeu était le jeu, homme ou pas, il aurait le baron! Il s'approcha du jeune homme après s'être calmé, et s'inclina respectueusement devant lui.

-Bonsoir monsieur, enchanté de vous rencontrer.

Le jeune brun se retourna pour fixer son nouvel interlocuteur de ses yeux céruléens d'une clarté presque fantaisiste. Son visage était doux et quelque peu infantile, ses cheveux brun clair semblaient avoir du mal à se discipliner.

-Bonjour vicomte Yasei, c'est cela je crois. Il sourit simplement et excusant ses autres invités de le laisser, ce qu'ils firent bien entendu.

Riku lui sourit en retour, d'un sourire complètement factice et qu'il n'aurait jamais en vérité. Doux, et amical.

-Oui, c'est cela. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous me connaissiez.

-Oh, j'ai fait attention a connaitre les invités de mon cousin avant qu'ils ne viennent vous savez. Je suis enchanté de vous rencontrer.

-Peu de personne ferait un tel effort de courtoisie et d'amitié. Vous êtes le seul je pense. Mais en connaissant tous les convives, vous les privez du plaisir de se présenter eux même, et avec tout leur orgueil.

Le garçon le regarda d'un air surprit, il se sentit gêné.

-Excusez-moi, je n'ai pas vraiment les humes et coutumes de la conversation à proprement parler, en vérité, je ne parle pas souvent.

Riku resta silencieux un moment. Se faisait-il poliment congédier ? Il lui sourit.

-Et bien, que diriez vous de marcher avec moi ? Nous pourrions parler librement, sans nous soucier du protocole...

-Et bien... je ne saurais refuser, d'autant plus que je n'aime pas rester parmi ses gens qui porte un masque pour me parler, pour cacher ce qu'ils sont au fond d'eux... et ce n'est pas souvent joli à voir. Enfin, j'espère que vous êtes d'une autre trempe monsieur.

Riku ne cilla pas, et continua de regarder l'adolescent avec un sourire calme et posé, de l'homme qui n'a rien à se reprocher. Sans un mot, il indiqua la porte fenêtre qui menait aux jardins, et tendit la main à Sora pour qu'il le suive. Une fois dans la fraîcheur de la nuit, il respira profondément, l'écho de la fête lui apparaissant voilé. L'alizé du soir virevoltant dans ses mèches argentées, coiffés avec négligence.

-La haute société n'est que faux semblant, tous nous avons quelque chose de laid à cacher. Feriez-vous exception à la règle baron?

Disant cela, il plongea ses prunelles opales dans celles, plus foncées, de son vis-à-vis

Le garçon fixa l'horizon et le soleil d'or qui allait y mourir, il regarda Riku et opina.

-Vous avez raison, bien entendu, je suis certain que nous pourrons bien nous entendre, au faite, je m'appelle Sora hum, enfin, baron si vous préféré, qu'importe, je m'appelle Sora Kagayakashii.

-Oui, nous nous entendront bien, j'en suis certain.

Fit-il songeusement.

-Acceptez vous que je vous appelle Sora ? Et vous m'appelleriez Riku.

-Bien sur, je suis ravi de me faire un ami parmi tous ses gens que je ne connais n'y d'Adam n'y d'Ève. Ainsi vous vous nommez Riku Yasei hum... à moins que je me trompe cela veut dire Terre sauvage...

Il le regarda avec douceur.

-Vous devez sûrement bien porter votre nom j'imagine.

Riku pouffa légèrement, avant de commencer à marcher entre les haies, les gravillons crissant sous ses pieds.

-Oui, on peut dire cela. Ainsi, vous ignorez donc mon histoire pour me poser une telle question ? Je suis surpris, j'avoue.

Sora le regarda avec des yeux brillants, il s'empressa de le suivre, Riku ayant éveillé sa curiosité.

-Non, pas le moins du monde de quoi s'agit-il? Oh, sauf si c'est un secret, je ne vous demanderai rien.

Riku rit de nouveau.

-Ce n'est pas un secret malheureusement, tous connaissent cette histoire. Mieux vaut que vs l'appreniez par moi que par quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne viens pas d'ici, je ne suis qu'un "sauvage" comme dirait certains, qui venant des colonies. Ma mère m'a emmené loin de la guerre ici, et est devenu servante chez un comte. A sa mort, j'allais être envoyé dans un orphelinat, mais le comte s'était pris d'affection pour moi, et a décidé de m'adopter. Mais à aucuns moments je ne pouvais acquérir son nom, ça aurait été... déshonorant. Yasei, terre sauvage, pour sans cesse me rappeler d'où je viens. Je ne suis finalement qu'un courtisan parmi tant d'autre.

Sora avait écouté avec attention ce récit, mais la fin lui fit une sorte de pincement au coeur. Il s'arrêta près du garçon en baissant légèrement les yeux.

-Excusez-moi, je vous ai mal jugé, j'ignorai que l'on pouvait avoir eut une telle vie... sûrement parce que je ne connais rien de tous cela. Mais je vous envi de vous être développé une telle personnalité, enfaîte je vous admire et puis d'ailleurs...Il releva la tête en souriant. Riku Yasei, c'est un très beau nom… Un très beau nom…

Riku s'arrêta à son tour, regardant le jeune homme, intrigué. Pour lui, cette histoire était banale, et avec le temps, les railleries des autres s'étaient atténuées, ou bien s'y était-il habitué. Mais le jeune homme semblait s'inquiéter, être triste pour lui.

-Oh, ce n'est rien vous savez...

Il sursauta légèrement quand Sora lui dit qu'il avait un beau nom, ne sachant pas qu'au même instant, Sora songeait au sien, qu'il trouvait bien trop orgueilleux (1). Le vicomte lui sourit, touché, et ressentant aussi la culpabilité de le manipuler ainsi. Il se sentait particulièrement détestable en cet instant. Il parla d'une voix douce, presque en un murmure.

-Ne m'enviez pas trop ma personnalité, Baron. Elle ne pourrait qu'entacher la votre, si pure.

-Hum? C'est vrai que l'on me dit pure parce que je suis assez chrétien mais... il a beaucoup de mon éducation qui veut cela, mais je ne veux pas vivre comme mon frère, je veux me créer un destin, un but.

Riku rit, se permettant un geste de familiarité qui consista à poser son doigt sur le bout du nez du baron.

-Cela n'a rien à voir avec la religion ou l'éducation. Vous êtes tout simplement pur et bon, au fond de vous.

Il se redressa.

-Un but ?

Le brun ne put s'empêcher de rougir à ce geste inhabituel. Il admira le visage rayonnant de l'argenté sans trop savoir sil se moquait de lui ou pas. Il sourit et répondit.

-Oui un but, je ne sais pas trop encore mais... vous, avez-vous un but?

Riku se recula, et s'adossa à un parapet.

-Moi ? Je n'ai toujours eu qu'un but. Gagner. Mais je sais maintenant avec certitude que je vais perdre...

-Riku, perdre, ce n'est pas toujours une mauvaise chose, cela permet aussi d'entrevoir des choses qui nous étaient jusqu'a présent pour ainsi dire masqué...enfin, ce que j'en pense du moins.

Riku baissa les yeux. Les évènements prenaient une tournure inattendue, et l'idée qu'Axel ait prévu que l'innocence du jeune homme l'empêche de mener à bien son pari lui effleura l'esprit. Mais surtout, cette conversation lui faisait envisager les choses sous un autre angle.

-J… Je n'ai pas besoin de les voir sous un autre angle. Je ne veux pas perdre car... Je ne sais pas ce qui m'attend après. Où peut-être que si, je ne le sais que trop bien.

Le visage de Sora avait pris une impression de tristesse. Il contempla un instant le ciel constellé sans vraiment comprendre le sens des paroles de Riku. Il se tourna vers lui et lu dans ses yeux une profonde quiétude. Sora s'approcha, esquissant un geste de la main pour prendre la sienne, mais s'abstint pour ne pas paraître irrespectueux :

-Je suis navré, s'il y a quelque chose que j'aimerai faire une fois dans ma vie, alors j'aimerai vous aider... Riku.

Riku releva la tête, et sa main attrapa le menton de Sora. Il rapprocha leur visage et murmura entre ses lèvres.

-Soyez à moi... Pour une nuit...

Et il les scella en un chaste baiser.

Sora ne compris pas au début. Il était plutôt surpris étant donné que personne ne lui avait montré ce genre d'affection. Mais aussi étrange que cela était, même pour lui, il ne brisa pas tout de suite cette instant, mais ne répondit pas non plus aux lèvres chaudes de Riku sur les siennes. Ne pouvant plus y tenir au bout d'éternelles secondes, il se recula légèrement de l'homme, le visage recouvert de plaques rouges et le regard effaré.

-Non... non... je vous en prie.

Riku sourit, légèrement amusé de tant de gêne. Il s'inclina.

-Pardonnez-moi Sora, je n'aurais pas du... Je vous prie de m'excuser.

A ce moment, le garçon se demandait si Riku était vraiment désolé où se moquait ouvertement de lui, encore une fois.

L'argenté se retourna prés à partir, misant tout sur le fait que Sora essaierait peut-être de le rattraper.

Sora, lui, mourrait d'envi de lui dire de ne pas s'excusez, mais il ne savait pas où il en était. Riku qui était un parfait inconnu jusqu'a leur rencontre lui faisait une proposition des plus impieuses possibles. Mais il ne pouvait lier cet étrange sentiment s'étant emparé de son âme à leur rencontre. Quelque chose lui faisait douter des intentions de Riku. Il ne put s'empêcher de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

-Pourquoi... avez-vous agis ainsi? Je ne sais vraiment si vos motivations sont corrects vous savez...

Riku regarda Sora dans les yeux, sans pour autant desserrer son étreinte.

-Je pense que si je vous disais tout, vous me haïriez, et je ne le désire pas j'aimerais être... votre ami.

-Je ne vous haïrai pas Riku, je vous pardonne, vous m'avez dit la vérité, enfin… Enfaîte je sais bien votre réputation, j'ai mentit, je me posais la question de savoir si les êtres que l'on dit cruel le sont vraiment au fond. Je veux être votre ami, mais avant... il me semble que vous avez des choses à régler.

Il sourit un peu malicieusement et ajouta avant de partir.

-Je vous fais préparer une chambre ... l'intendant vous montrera. Adieu.

Il partit les mains entrelacées derrière le dos.

Riku ferma les yeux un instant, avant de les rouvrir et de sourire à Sora, même s'il ne le vit pas.

-A bientôt, Sora.

Et il rejoignit la fête, car malgré tout, il ne mourrait pas d'envie de voir l'intendant...

La soirée semblait se terminer. Axel avait aperçut le brun rentrer avant Riku et se douta de quelque chose, il pria un jeune garçon blond de l'excusez et alla aborder l'argenté.

-Et bien Riku, tu n'as plus l'air si déterminé qu'avant, ce serait-il passé quelque chose?

Riku regarda le roux un instant avant de soupirer avec dédain.

-J'abandonne. Je mets fin à notre pari.

Axel écarquilla ses pupilles émeraude, il se pencha un peu comme s'il n'avait pas compris tout en gardant une main camper sur la hanche.

-Aurais-je mal entendu, Riku Yasei prononcer le mot abandonner, hum hum, que ce passe-t-il là-dedans? Demanda-t-il en mettant sa frange argentée en arrière en même temps que sa tête.

Riku repoussa brutalement sa main.

-Rah, ne me touche pas. Je te l'ai dit, non ? Les hommes ne m'intéressent pas. Et ce Sora est... trop... Je ne peux pas le manipuler, ce serait briser la dernière personne un peu honnête ici-bas.

-Oh, serais-tu en train de m'insulter? Et bien Riku, si tu veux vraiment que l'on soit tous honnête. Il le tint délicatement par le menton et garda son air guilleret. Monsieur Riku Yasei, croyez moi ou non, j'exprime en cet instant les tendres sentiments que j'éprouve pour vous. Riku Yasei, je vous aime.

Le ton d'Axel et le fait qu'il le connaissait bien suffit à persuader Riku qu'il se moquait de lui, sans se douter que c'était pour peut-être masquer une certaine anxiété. Il afficha donc un sourire sarcastique.

-Je ne vous crois pas intendant. Quelqu'un d'aussi abject que vous n'aimera jamais. Les gens comme nous n'aimeront jamais Axel.

Axel soupira, il se retourna et jeta un rapide regard sur la salle qui se vidait.

-J'aimerai te croire Riku, hélas, il semblerait que j'arrive à aimer. A me laisser porter par des rêves inaccessibles. Mais je me suis rendu compte, qu'avoir un but faisait parti de notre raison de vivre, comme hum... l'amour non?

Il se retourna vers lui et sans crier gare, il l'embrassa, mais d'une délicatesse qui ne lui ressemblait pas et tout en approfondissant de plus en plus son geste. Puis il se recula pour regarder Riku hagard et essuya un peu de salive au coin des lèvres entrouvertes de celui-ci.

-Pardonne-moi, mais je crains fort que ce soit la vérité.

Riku resta pantois un moment, découvrant avec étonnement la foule d'émotions et de sensations que le baiser avait provoqué en lui. Puis il se mit à rire. Doucement, puis ce devint un véritable fou rire.

-Tu es pitoyable Axel, voilà à quoi tu t'abaisses pour me rajouter à la liste de tes conquêtes ? Je t'ai connu plus imaginatif en matière de séduction mon pauvre ami.

Axel le regarda, impassible, il finit par sourire, conscient de ce que le noble ne pouvait que penser.

-Je ne me rabaisse pas Riku, car tu es bien plus raisonnable que moi d'une certaine façon, mais après tout, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu comprennes. Il est normal que tu ne m'aimes pas non? Mais je t'en prie, ne rit pas, car ses mots sont bien plus difficiles à exprimer qu'il n'y parait Riku. Peut-être parce que c'est la première fois que j'éprouve une réelle affection pour quelqu'un... Il posa une main sur son front. Oublie tout cela.

Riku, intrigué, pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, avant de la baisser, des filaments blancs masquant ses yeux, ou se lisait son trouble.

-Je ne peux pas oublier. C'est toi qui ne comprends pas... Tu... Tu es la seule personne en dehors du comte pour qui je n'ai jamais eu de l'estime, ou de l'affection. Mais je ne me suis jamais fait d'illusion sur toi Axel. Tu joues avec les gens, et tu les jettes après. Je le sais, c'est ce que tu m'as appris à faire.

Axel opina, il n'arriva pas à masquer cette tristesse cette fois, il laissa transparaître une légère peine avant de sourire à nouveau.

-Oui tu as raison, j'avais la ferme intention de te faire la même chose bien sur… Mais bon, je ne te détesterai pas, même si tu ne me prends pas au sérieux.

« Je ne le peux, de toute façon »

Il haussa les épaules et partit sans rien dire en murmurant un "idiot"presque inaudible.

Riku fit semblant de ne pas voir la lueur de tristesse chez Axel. Il essaya même de se convaincre que cela lui importait peu, mais les paroles de Sora lui tournaient dans la tête. Il avait quelque chose à régler, mais ne le faisait pas de la bonne manière. Pourtant Axel avait reconnu lui-même qu'il n'aurait fait que jouer avec lui, même si ça sonnait faux au fond de lui. Riku trottina derrière le roux et essaya de détendre l'atmosphère, en lui souriant.

-Alors ? Ça se passe comme tu veux avec le baron ?

-Excuse-moi je suis fatigué, je t'ai laissé tenter ce soir, mais maintenant qu le pari ne tient plus, je n'en ai que faire... de toute façon. De plus je n'ai pas envi de supporter plus longtemps tes railleries. Adieu. »

Riku se stoppa net, regardant la haute silhouette de son ami s'éloigner. Etait-ce par orgueil que le roux le repoussait, vexé de ne pas être arrivé à ses fins ? Ou alors avait-il été sincère?...

* * *

La nuit était largement avancée, la lune haute dans le ciel, le vent frais de la nuit s'engouffrait par la fenêtre grande ouverte de la chambre de Riku, qui était pensif, assit sur son lit, un genou relevé vers lui. Il avait quitté sa lourde veste bleue, et avait détaché ses cheveux, laissant le froid s'insinuer en lui. Mais il se doutait au fond que ce n'était pas simplement parce qu'il était en chemise. Il se leva, et s'accouda à son balcon, avant de tourner la tête de côté. D'ici, il voyait la chambre d'Axel. Tenté de s'amuser, Il grimpa sur le rebord de pierre, et s'aida des plantes grimpantes pour escalader les murs et sauter de balcon en balcon. C'était enfantin, et il ne se permettait ce genre de réaction qu'avec Axel. Mais en plus il avait envi de le voir, une envie irrépressible qu'il ne comprenait pas. Enfin arrivé devant la grande fenêtre, il la poussa légèrement. 

-Hé ? Axel ?

Il se sentit soudain très sot. Il y avait de forte chance pour que l'intendant soit dans le lit de quelqu'un d'autre, ou bien qu'il y ait carrément quelqu'un d'autre dans son lit à lui!

Riku sentit alors un métal froid sous sa gorge et une main le tenir fermement à la taille.

-Qui es-tu, il n'y pas de place pour les voleurs ici… Lui susurra-t-il au creux de l'oreille tout en fermant la fenêtre avec son talon, les laissant seul dans la noirceur et les rayons de la lune qui se reflétaient sur la lame ciselée du poignard.

Riku sentit la peur s'immiscer en lui, avant de soupirer d'exaspération, mais sans se débattre, il risquait tout de même à tout moment de se faire ouvrir la gorge. Mais d'un autre côté, la présence d'Axel si prés n'était pas désagréable. À cette pensée, il rougit légèrement, et béni l'obscurité de la nuit.

-Rah, imbécile, c'est moi. Lâche-moi, veux-tu !?

Axel reconnu bien cette voix, et aussi le toucher de ses cheveux contre sa joue, mais il ne bougea pas pour autant.

-Pourquoi tu t'introduis par une heure pareille ici, tu tiens donc tant que ça à me rendre irascible? Murmura-t-il de nouveau, la noirceur cacha le sourire mauvais qui s'était dessiné sur le visage de l'homme.

Riku essaya de se dégager par un mouvement d'épaule, mais le contact froid de la lame contre sa peau lui rappela qu'Axel refusait de le lâcher.

-Humpf, comme si je craignais tes colères. C'est... j'ai eu une envie subite de m'entraîner à l'escalade et je suis arrivé chez toi. Fit-il sur le ton de la raillerie. Tu me lâches maintenant je te prie ? Ou tu as décidé de m'égorger comme un poulet ?

-Je dirais plutôt comme un renard, on les tue parce qu'il nous pose problème, pas par ce qu'on en a besoin Riku. Hum, je ne meure pas d'envi de t'obéir, avant tous, dit moi ce que tu fais ici. Continua-t-il d'une voix doucereuse en le faisant avancer dans la pièce.

-Je te pose problème ? Très courtois, vraiment...

Il n'eut d'autre choix que de marcher, mais posa ses mains sur le bras d'Axel autour de sa taille.

-Tu sais ce que tu risques, toi, simple intendant, en menaçant un noble ? Je n'ai aucune justification à te donner.

-Vraiment, viendrais-tu donc pour me porter les derniers outrages? Il relâcha Riku et le poussa en avant contre le mur, puis se recula avant de reposer la lame sur une commode. Donc, tu es venu pour rien…

Riku se cogna contre le mur avec un léger cri de douleur. Il se massa l'épaule, et lança un regard mauvais à Axel.

-Merci de ta délicatesse, sincèrement. Je suis venu pour te voir. Simplement. C'est une raison, non ?

-Vraiment, si tu es venu remuer le couteau dans la plaie alors je ne t'en voudrais pas Vicomte, tu as tous les droits. Il alluma une lampe à huile et la posa en haut d'une armoire. Il te sera plus aise de parler dans la lumière non? Il lui lança un regard de défi avant de s'asseoir sur son propre lit.

-Je n'aime pas ce ton, Axel.

Riku se laissa glisser le long du mur, et s'assit par terre, les genoux remontés vers lui

Il n'aimait pas quand Axel était ainsi. Il lui était précieux.

-Le couteau dans la plaie ? Tout ça parce que j'ai égratigné ton orgueil de dom juan en résistant à tes techniques d'un autres âge...

L'intendant se leva et le dévisagea de toute sa hauteur.

-Va, tu n'es pas obligé de me croire Riku, mais je ne vois pas comment être plus clair en étant original, et puis qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire? Il s'accroupit face à lui.

Riku baissa la tête en sentant Axel si proche, il ne voulait pas qu'il voit son visage, la tristesse dans ses yeux, et les larmes qui les avaient habités plus tôt dans la soirée, alors qu'il songeait sur son lit à l'attitude du servant.

-Je... Tu es la seule personne à m'avoir accepté quand je suis arrivé à la Cour, quand tous se moquaient, ou me lançaient des regards dégoûtés. Toi, tu ne respectais même pas le protocole dans ta façon de me parler. Je ne veux pas que tu me détestes. Parce que l'amour finit toujours comme ça... C'est ce que j'ai appris dans cette société.

-Riku... si je t'ai dit que je t'aimais, comment voudrais-tu que je te déteste. J'ai fait ces jeux à tes côtés pour essayer d'oublier ce que je ressentais pour toi. Et l'amour ne finit pas en haine tout le temps, il suffit de faire les bons choix. Axel se risqua de nouveaux à caresser son front et put déceler dans ce regard opale, une véritable envie de pleurer.

-Riku?

Il releva la tête vers Axel, des larmes silencieuses commençant à couler le long de ses joues. Il dit, revêche :

-Il ne faut jamais tomber amoureux d'une de ses proies.

Il se blottit contre Axel, tremblant…. De froid ?

-J'ai perdu le pari, tu sais...

-Riku... tu n'as jamais été en réalité une de mes proies, et je ne te ferai rien, même si tu avais vraiment perdu le pari. Ma parole tu es vraiment en train de pleurer... Il laissa glisser ses lèvres chaudes sur les joues mouillées du garçon et referma ses bras sur son corps engourdi.

-Pfff Tu crois vraiment que je pleurerais pour un imbécile dans ton genre ! Fit-il malgré tout. Il ferma les yeux en sentant les lèvres sur son visage, et se laissa envelopper par la chaleur rassurante d'Axel. Puis soudainement gêné, il se releva brusquement.

-Je vais retourner dans ma chambre. Ferme ta fenêtre dorénavant, ou alors n'attends plus les visiteurs armés. Ça fait mauvais effet. Il essuya d'un revers de manche les larmes qui glissaient sur ses joues.

Axel n'y entendait pas de cette oreille. Il savait incontestablement que Riku avait quelque chose à lui dire mais que n'importe quel sujet était prétexte pour détourner la conversation.

-Riku, si tu m'aimes, reste avec moi, sinon part... Dit-il simplement en fixant intensément ses yeux émeraude.

Riku baissa les eux vers Axel avec mépris. -Quel ultimatum ridicule et vide de sens. Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre, mais il s'arrêta au milieu de la pièce, dos au roux. Dis-moi, si je partais, si je ne t'aimais pas, que ferais-tu ?

Axel resta immobile.

-Je ne sais pas Riku. Je n'ai jamais eut à faire à ce genre de situation, mais il ne m'étonnera pas que je sois très éploré. Mais je ne pourrais pas t'en vouloir. Rancune ne rime pas avec amour.

-Rancune ?

-Je veux dire par là que je ne t'en voudrais pas. Il est évident que même si tu ne m'aimes pas, je serais heureux si tu l'es et c'est tout. Dit-il en se tournant vers lui un sourire serein. Malgré tout... il se pourrait que j'essaye de te retenir.

-Je tiens à toi plus qu'à n'importe qui d'autre, et te faire souffrir, m'attristerait aussi. Mais... Je ne pense pas t'aimer. Pas comme ça en tout cas.

Axel soupira silencieusement.

-Si tu es sur, alors je ne puis te convaincre du contraire, malgré tout, j'espérai le contraire. Il se dirigea vers lui et baissa ses yeux sur le visage.

-J'ai mentit hein, je suis finalement tombé amoureux. Puisque tu as "perdu" ton pari comme tu l'as dit et que j'ai aussi fauté alors nous sommes... quittes?

Riku releva la tête, avant de se hisser sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son ami.

-Ne pas t'aimer ne signifie pas que tu ne peux pas me posséder.

L'homme sourit faiblement et posa ses mains sur les épaules de Riku puis il secoua la tête avec dénégation.

-Jamais je ne te ferais une telle chose, je ne veux pas faire cela sans amour. Arrête ne me tente pas, cela m'est déjà assez dur.

-Hn? Riku se dégagea. C'est ridicule. Nos relations seront changées, n'est-ce pas ? Ce ne sera plus comme avant... tout ça pour une amourette.

Axel fronça légèrement les sourcils.

-Une amourette hein. Tu ne peux pas te permettre de qualifier cela toi qui n'a jamais ressentit une telle chose. D'ailleurs ce n'est vraiment pas aimable à toi de me dire cela. Tu préfères que je te prouve que tu as tort hum?

Riku éclata de rire, avant de regarder Axel, bravache.

-Et bien vas y, Axel. Séduit-moi. Prouve-moi que l'amour est plus fort !

Ce fut au tour d'Axel de pouffer. Il souleva Riku par la taille, le faisant littéralement décoller du sol, celui-ci lâcha un hoquet de surprise et Axel l'entraîna sur son lit avant d'y allonger le noble et se courber vers lui.

-Je crois que tu le sais déjà Riku. Sinon tu n'aurais pas réagit de la sorte. Tu ne serais pas venu en pleine nuit pour me voir, tu n'aurais pas pleuré et tu n'aurais pas défié car tu anticipais ma réaction, mais ne croit pas que je vais en faire plus.

Riku lui sourit moqueur.

-Alors tu vas rester allongé sur moi, sans rien tenter ?

Il tourna la tête sur le côté, tout de même légèrement gêné.

-Si je suis venu te voir ce soir c'est parce que je ne voulais pas que tu ais de la rancune envers moi.

Axel étendit son corps sur lui, l'écrasant presque.

-Il ait vrai que je serai assez tenter de te faire l'amour très brutalement, mais je préfère attendre et voir si tu vas me dire la vérité. Tu savais pertinemment que je pouvais ne pas être là cette nuit alors que le lendemain tu aurais pu me parler à ton aise, et tu es venu quand même. Tu savais aussi que je ne pouvais te détester, je te l'ai dit avant que l'on se sépare. Je sais bien que tu es aussi froid que la neige, mais il faudrait peut-être que tu arrêtes de dépiter toujours les mêmes excuses non?

Riku lui lança un regard plein de colère.

-Ça te va bien de croire tout savoir de moi. Je... Je ne suis qu'un petit sauvage, un sous-homme destiné à l'esclavage qui a simplement eu de la chance. Alors oui, j'ai appris la froideur.

L'intendant se redressa et écarta les mèches argent de son visage violacé.

-Ecoute, je ne te considère pas comme cela et tu as le droit de ne pas m'écouter. Mais tu ne m'as quand même pas cru qu'en j'ai avoué t'aimer. Pourquoi moi devrais-je te croire...finalement, je n'aime pas te voir ainsi, je préfèrerai que l'on arrête de parler si tu n'as plus rien à me dire.

Riku afficha un air décidé.

-Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Il eut un rictus moqueur. Quoi ? Ce sont ces mots vides de sens que tu veux entendre ?

-Non Riku, et je ne veux pas que l'on couche ensemble si cela n'a pas de sens pour toi. Il embrassa légèrement le cou de l'argenté en laissant allé ses mains s'entrelacer dans les siennes. Pourtant, je manque cruellement de détermination….

Riku ferma les yeux, avant de souffler, presque inaudible :

-Je n'ai pas pu séduire le baron, parce que je ne voulais pas être à toi de cette manière. Et puis... C'était comme si je te trahissais : toucher un homme qui ne serait pas toi.

-De toutes façon Riku, je sais que tu ne l'aurais pas fait, déjà parce que tu as peur de ce genre de relation et pour la dernière que tu as évoqué; Je m'excuse de t'avoir lancé un tel défi.

Il se déplaça à côté de lui, son torse contre son dos et continua de déposer de légers baisers sur sa nuque blanche en écartant ses cheveux, ne voulant pas rompre cet instant, voyant que Riku ne protestait pas. Le noble se colla d'avantage contre Axel.

-Toi ? Le grand intendant Axel qui s'excuse ? Mais on marche sur la tête dis moi. Il se redressa, appuyé sur ses coudes, et regarda Axel.

-Je... mais il se reprit, et d'un coup de reins, se releva.

-Bonne nuit Axel.

Axel fixa ses yeux sur Riku qui se levait, intérieurement, il savait qu'il devait réagir, il voulait savoir ce que Riku avait voulu dire. Il attrapa son poignet et se leva, plaçant son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

-Attend je... Il avait oublié ce qu'il voulait dire, il voulait simplement que Riku reste, mais il ne pouvait aller contre sa volonté.

-Pardon, tu voulais... dire quelque chose?

Riku parut hésiter un instant, mais préféra lui adresser un sourire doux.

-Dors bien Axel. A... A demain. Il semblait prêt à embrasser le roux, mais finalement, il partit par la fenêtre, les yeux brillants.

Le lendemain matin, il se leva à l'aube, et demanda à ce qu'on prépare ses bagages, mais sans demander à l'intendant de l'aider. Il laissa un mot sous la porte d'Axel, puis enfourcha un cheval pour quitter la demeure.

Axel se réveilla avec la sensation de ne pas avoir dormit. Il repensa à la soirée d'hier, il eut très envi de pleurer.

« Restons-en là, je ne veux pas que tu souffres. Je ne veux pas te donner de faux espoirs car je ne sais moi-même où j'en suis. »

Wildland ».

« Wildland...»

Même s'il n'avait pas tout à fait saisit le sens de ses dernières paroles, il semblait bien que tout était finit pour lui. Après avoir apaisé son chagrin, il alla reprendre son service habituel en prenant son aussi habituel air bout-en train, même si le cœur n'y était pas. Au détour d'un couloir, il croisa Sora, il se courba simplement pour éviter que sa voix ne trahisse son humeur et continua de marcher mais…

-Si vous ne faites rien maintenant, vous le regretterez plus tard, d'ailleurs vous êtes renvoyé, on a besoin de vous ailleurs. Fit la voix du garçon dans son dos. Axel se retourna l'air complètement ahuri, mais surtout du au fait qu'IL avait deviné.

-Monsieur?!

Celui-ci opina et sourit.

-Une monture vous attend au dehors, dépêchez-vous.

-Je... merci! »

Oubliant la tristesse qui le tourmentait il alla prendre quelques affaires avant de rejoindre le devant du château ou attendait un cheval et un écuyer. Axel monta en selle et jeta un dernier regard à la demeure, il aperçut Sora à une fenêtre et sourit avant de partir au galop.

* * *

Riku s'était arrêté au sommet d'une colline d'où il voyait le château de son père adoptif, imposant. Il allait accepter finalement le mariage arrangé qu'on lui proposait, et essayer d'oublier sa vie, son Axel. Il soupira le vent jouant avec ses mèches argent. 

D'un coup de rêne, il relança sa monture, et atteint finalement la cour. Il descendit souplement, un domestique venant récupérer son cheval. Il retira ses gants de cuir:

« Monsieur le comte est-il là ?

Un valet lui répondit poliment

-Non monsieur, il est en affaire, mais sera de retour ce soir.

Riku grimpa prestement les marches, et sans un regard pour les domestiques qui prenaient de ses nouvelles, il s'enferma dans ses appartements. Il resta stoïque un moment, puis, se mit à tout renverser, à tout briser. Quand enfin, rien ne fut debout ou en bon état dans la pièce, il se laissa tomber au pied du lit, pantelant. Deux ou trois heures s'écoulèrent, mais Riku, à moitié somnolent ne s'en était pas rendu compte.

Jugeant que le jeune garçon devait être suffisamment calmé, plusieurs serviteurs hésitèrent à rentrer dans la pièce. Une femme du nom de Quistis s'approcha doucement de la porte toqua quelques coups et dit :

-Maître, maître, votre père vient d'engager un nouveau membre du personnel depuis le revoit du dernier intendant. Il lui a donné une chance et l'homme prend ses fonctions aujourd'hui, donc si vous désirez lui...

Un cri retentit derrière la porte. "ALLEZ AU DIABLE !"Mais conscient qu'en l'absence du comte c'était son devoir d'accueillir le nouveau venu il se reprit et finit par sortir de sa chambre, débraillé, et avec quelques coupures.

-Où est-il ? J'irais le voir dés que je me serais changé...

-Il est dans la chambre habituelle des intendants, au fond du couloir au rez-de-chaussée. Vous… Vous devriez peut-être vous soignez... hum, nous vous occuperons de votre chambre ensuite. Là-dessus elle le salua rapidement et parti avec Rajin et Fujin, deux autres valets.

-Ha j'oubliai il se nomme... hum, je ne sais plus trop, Alex ou quelque chose comme ça, enfin il se présentera lui-même je suppose.

-Alex ? Quelle ironie, un nom si ressemblant... Riku changea de chemise et enfila une veste bleue nuit, avant de se rattacher les cheveux. Puis il se dirigea vers la chambre des intendants. Il ouvrit la porte, mais ne vit personne. Exaspéré, il décida tout de même de l'attendre, et s'appuya à la fenêtre."Aie!" il ramena ses mains coupées à lui. Il aurait peut-être dut laisser Quistis soigner ses quelques plaies, et non le faire lui-même.

Une voix grave retenti derrière lui.

-Monsieur Yasei? Quelques pas résonnèrent dans la pièce sombre alors que Riku continuait de fixer le crépuscule envahissant le ciel.

Riku était perdu dans ses pensées, et sursauta légèrement.

-Oui, vous devez être...Il se retourna, et resta complètement sous le choc...le nouvel intendant...

-Et je suppose que vous êtes... le fils du maître.

Fit le dit intendant en fixant ses pupilles opales. Il s'inclina légèrement. Je me nomme Axel Blacktears, je suppose que vous... le savez déjà non?

La respiration de Riku s'accéléra, alors qu'il rendait son salut à l'intendant.

-Monsieur Blacktears... enchanté...

Finalement, il se passa une main sur le visage en soupirant.

-Il me semblait que vous étiez au service du Baron.

Axel joint sa main à la sienne.

-J'ai été licencié, on m'a recommandé chez vous. Alors j'ai accouru prendre vos ordres à genoux monsieur le vicomte. Cela est-il un problème?

Riku rit légèrement, mais ne bougea pas. Il esquissa un triste sourire :

-Non, au contraire. Mon mariage va demander beaucoup de travail, votre aide sera la bienvenue, surtout avec votre expérience. Mais puis-je savoir pourquoi vous avez été licencié?

-Oh. Fit Axel l'air faussement surprit. Monsieur dont le nom de famille est si long qu'il m'échappe, a voulu que je... Vous courre après d'une certaine façon.

Riku se décala à contre cœur, et repartir vers la fenêtre.

-J'ai quitté sa demeure pour oublier. Pour effacer certaines parties de ma vie. Et voilà qu'elle me courre après!

Axel enserra le garçon dans ses bras et cala sa tête au creux de son cou.

-Impossible Riku, on n'oubli jamais les gens que l'on aime...et je ne… Pouvais pas te laisser me quitter sans rien tenter là, je te prouve peut-être que je suis sérieux. Hier j'ai fait l'erreur impardonnable de ne pas te courir après, je ne la referais pas deux fois.

Riku resta complètement immobile un moment, avant de se laisser aller à l'étreinte d'Axel.

-Si je n'épouse pas cette femme, ma famille sera ruinée... Je... je... Je ne l'aimerais jamais autant que toi Axel ! Ajouta-t-il dans un murmure.

-Je comprends... Je conçois... ce qui t'importe le plus et tu as raison, ce serait égoïste n'est-ce pas. Tu es profondément gentil Riku. Mais… On a toujours le choix. Tu as passé une grande partie de ta vie à t'amuser et le retour à la réalité est dur. Moi aussi je t'aime, et je supporterai cela pour toi…

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, il posa ses lèvres sur le cou du garçon tandis que ses mains allèrent caresser avec douceur son corps d'albâtre

Riku soupira d'aise, rendant son enlacement à Axel. Un nouveau sourire amer, un sourire triste et forcé étira ses lèvres.

-Je suis idiot tu as raison mais toi aussi...T… Tu es prêt à me voir me marier, et continuer tout de même de me suivre comme un petit chien jusqu'à ce que cette passion meure ? Tu lis trop.

-Je ne te suivrais pas en animal de compagnie. Mais si tu m'aimes tu devrais me comprendre. Jamais je ne pourrais vivre sans toi, c'est peut-être un peu exagéré de dire cela mais pour ma part, le simple fait que tu sois parti hier, m'a fait mal au cœur.

Riku rit, en plaçant ostensiblement sa main contre le torse du roux, sentant l'organe battre sous ses doigts.

-Tu as donc un cœur ? Grandit, Axel. Il se brisera à nouveau si tu t'obstines. Ne rend pas les choses plus difficiles! Crois-tu vraiment que mon épouse tolèrera les "services" rendu par mon intendant ?

-Tu lui diras simplement que tu fais cela par droit et c'est tout. Et ne ment pas, même si tu avais une autre femme pour amante, tu ne prêterais pas attention à ce que dirait ton épouse. En vérité, la seule chose qui te fait peur... c'est l'amour en lui-même.

Riku se dégagea de l'étreinte, peut-être vexé par les paroles d'Axel qui en conclut donc qu'il ne s'était pas trompé, et parti observer le verger de la fenêtre. Après quelques secondes de silence, il se tourna vers Axel, provocateur et moqueur.

-Soit. Disons qu'elle ne se souciera point de ma vie, comme la sienne me sera égale. Mais, et toi ? Tu accepterais de me savoir avec une femme jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare ?

-Je te jure que la mort ne nous séparera jamais Riku…Dit simplement l'intendant un peu triste que le garçon ait quitté ses bras. Il essaya de parler de nouveau, mais il avait du mal à formuler ses phrases. Il n'avait pas réfléchit au fait que cela pourrait lui être insupportable.

-Mais jamais je ne t'abandonnerai, ce serait comme me demander le pire.

Riku s'énerva, et jeta un vase à terre. Axel eut un haut le corps, le bruit du choc résonnant dans la pièce.

-Raah, tu m'énerves à toujours trouver quelque chose à me répondre, et des promesses en l'air à me faire. T'es un saint, ou bien ?! J'ai été prédisposé à cette union, elle devait me permettre de devenir un aristocrate à part entière, oublier mes origines! Et toi, tu arrives, la bouche pleine de mièvreries, et tu sais le pire ?! C'est que j'ai envie de te croire! Envi de foutre en l'air tout ce pour quoi je me bats depuis des années!

L'intendant regarda Riku un instant, jamais il ne l'avait vu dans cette, sauf peut-être lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré. Il baissa la tête d'un air coupable avec l'irrésistible envi de prendre l'argenté dans ses bras. Mais il ne le fit pas, soucieux de la réaction que le vicomte pourrait avoir.

-Je... je ne sais pas quoi te dire Riku. Je n'aime pas que tu sois ainsi. Mais si tu ne m'aimes pas, pourquoi te mets-tu dans un état pareil. Je t'en prie, je ne comprends pas, et je n'ai pas envi de te poser de problèmes... Dit-il à mi chemin entre le chagrin et l'incompréhension.

Riku respira profondément. Il avait pourtant appris à être calme, austère, à toujours tirer un avantage de n'importe quelle situation. Riku ricana.

-Je te connais, tu n'aimes pas la défaite, ou qu'on te prenne tes affaires. Tu ne tiendras jamais en étant toujours dans l'ombre.

-Je ne te permets... Axel détourna les yeux de Riku et serra les poings. La rage au coeur il s'avança vers lui et l'empoigna par le col de sa veste.

-Très bien, fait comme tu veux si tu souhaite être malheureux toute ta vie, je n'ai pas envi de te voir ainsi simplement parce que tu ne sais jamais faire les choses au bon moment!!

Riku ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

-Dis-moi le bon choix, alors.

-Je ne peux pas décider à ta place, mais je veux bien te poser une question... Il avala durement sa salive et regarda distraitement des deux côtés avant de fixer Riku sans le lâcher. Est-ce-que... Riku, est-ce que tu m'aimes?

Riku resta silencieux une minute. Deux. Puis, d'une voix blanche, comme s'il redoutait ses sentiments, il dit :

-Oui. Mais je n'ai jamais tenu compte de mes sentiments et... je ne vois pas ce que ça change.

L'intendant se mordit légèrement la lèvre et le regarda avec un air effaré ;

-Tout... tout ça change.

Il saisit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa avec toute son ardeur. Cette passion brûlante restée cloîtré, enflammant, dévorant son cœur et son âme depuis si longtemps. Toujours ardente comme la braise. Jamais elle ne s'était éteinte, jamais. Il n'écoutait plus sa raison, seulement ses sentiments. Comme si ce baiser prouvait ses dires, comme si c'était le dernier.

Riku essaya de se dégager un instant, mais il céda, complètement submergé par la vague de ses sentiments trop longtemps refoulés. Leurs visages se séparèrent, permettant au cadet de respirer et de plonger son regard dans celui du roux.

-Axel... qu'attends-tu de moi ? Je ne comprends pas... Mon coeur, mon corps ? Ma présence ?

-Tu ne comprends vraiment rien Riku... même si tu voudrais ne jamais coucher avec moi, je ne cesserai jamais de t'aimer. Alors si je peux obtenir tous ce que tu viens de me citer de toi, ce sera absolument parfait. Murmura-t-il en l'enlaçant tendrement. Si tu m'aimes, au moins je ne regrette pas mon choix.

Riku baissa la tête, son visage s'enfouissant dans le cou de son ami.

-Tu es gentil. Trop je trouve. Mais... tu pourras avoir les trois, mais ma présence sera toujours voilée par "elle". Tu souffriras, par ma faute!

-Si je souffre, et bien je l'aurais choisit. Et puis si je suis ton intendant, je pourrais te voir à ma guise, de plus je ne crois pas qu'une jeune fille à peine sortit du couvent ait de l'autorité, et puis il y a le droit de cuissage. Sinon comment crois-tu que j'ai pu coucher avec tous ses comtes et comtesses?

-Axel ! Fit-il, faussement outragé. Puis il éclata de rire. Décidemment, il ne changerait jamais.

Cela veut-il dire que tu as l'intention de me faire pousser des cornes ?

Axel le regarda, étonné,

-Des cornes?

Riku lui sourit, provocateur.

-Oui, les cornes du cocu, en couchant avec ma chère et tendre.

L'homme rit légèrement et lui caressa la joue du revers de sa main.

-Non, j'ai fait tout cela pour t'oublier, maintenant c'est inutile, j'ai ton amour, ça m'est amplement suffisant. Riku... tu ne peux pas savoir ce que ça me fait non? Mon amour... je t'aime, je pourrais t'aimer à en perdre la raison. Il n'est pas question que quelqu'un d'autre te remplace aussi bien physiquement que moralement...enfaîte, je crois bien que les termes qui désignerai vraiment ce que tu représentes pour moi doivent être inconnu sur cette terre.

Riku resta interloqué, il ne savait pas quoi dire. Lui, serait toujours incapable de telle démonstration de tendresse.

-Je ne te mérite pas. Tu auras ma froideur, mon indifférence le jour. Tu ne seras rien d'autre que l'intendant... Je te promets que les nuits seront plus belles! Enfin les nuits je veux dire… il y aura peut-être ma femme qui…

Axel saisit son menton entre le pouce et l'index.

-Dois-je comprendre que tu es prêt à m'accorder de ton temps? Loin des regards indiscrets, du grand monde et du mensonge, j'en suis fort honoré.

Là-dessus il souleva l'argenté en passant son bras au creux de ses genoux et ne le quitta plus des yeux. Riku failli perdre l'équilibre, et se raccrocha au cou de son ami, dont le regard pénétrant le faisait rougir.

-Ne t'imagine pas pour autant que tu pourras me traiter en donzelle amoureuse !

-Oh, oui, j'espère que tu te débattras un peu, mais je tenterai sans ménagement de faire surgir le désir du plus profond de ton être. Plaisanta-t-il avant de le déposer sur le matelas recouvert de drap et de taies. Il ôta ses chaussures et celle de Riku avant de se pencher sur lui, essayant de déceler dans son regard, tous refus de sa part

Riku rit aux paroles d'Axel, mais son rire mourut dans sa gorge quand il se retrouva allongé sur le lit, pieds nus, Axel au-dessus de lui. Il déglutit avec difficulté, redoutant ce qui allait se passer. Mais finalement, il tendit les bras vers l'homme, l'invitant à venir contre lui.

-Qui te dit que le désir viendra des profondeurs ? Il n'est peut-être pas si loin...

Axel saisit les mains de son compagnon, le sentant tendu, il commença d'abord à l'embrasser, puis ses lèvres se perdirent sur sa peau opaline suave au parfum fleuri et sucré que ses années passé dans les châteaux et le luxe lui avait collé à la peau. Il entrouvrit la chemise de Riku et déposa un baiser sur son coeur avant d'y poser son oreille. Il garda ses mains sur le buste chaud et frémissant du garçon et releva ensuite la tête vers son visage.

-C'est la peur, ou moi qui fait si vite battre ton coeur? Calme-toi... Intima-t-il d'une voix douce.

Riku s'empourpra un peu plus, mais mu par l'habitude, et aussi par son envie personnelle, sa main alla caresser la joue du rouquin.

-La peur de toi. Fit-il malicieusement, même s'il ne se détendit guère plus.

Axel sentit le garçon tendu sous son corps. Il se demanda un instant s'il ne devrait pas arrêter de peur que cette expérience lui soit traumatisante pour le moment. Mais Riku lui faisait confiance après tout. Et ils s'aimaient assez pour cela. Il souleva légèrement son partenaire et enleva ce qu'il portait sur le dos. Il en fit de même avec lui, sachant pertinemment que Riku n'oserai pas le faire. Les cheveux blancs argentés du garçon se reposèrent sur le lit, étalés de part et d'autre de son visage, ressemblant à l'ondulation de l'eau.

Dans leur baiser, leurs langues se mêlaient, se caressaient, Axel dominant largement, il se doutait bien que Riku avait peur de mal faire avec lui, lui qui était un homme. Le noble se laissait guider, tout en essayant de faire de son mieux avec ce qu'il avait déjà pratiqué. Les mains tièdes de l'aîné s'entrelaçaient tantôt dans les celles du vicomte, puis parcouraient ensuite son corps finement musclé doucement puis frénétiquement sur son ventre. Le vicomte était tendu pour sa première expérience avec un homme, et surtout sa première expérience "amoureuse". Ses gestes d'ordinaires assurés et précis qui montraient toutes ses connaissances en la matière étaient cette fois saccadés, maladroits, de plus, le corps d'Axel au-dessus de lui le déconcentrait amplement, et ses joues étaient anormalement empourprées. Il eut une moue boudeuse.

-J'ai l'impression d'être une vierge effarouchée...

A ces mots, même avec la meilleur concentration du monde, Axel ne put se retenir pouffa de rire en s'écroulant à moitié sur lui. Il se redressa ensuite et calma son rire aussitôt ne voulant pas vexer son compagnon.

-Il s'agit d'une sorte de première fois pour toi, et pour moi aussi si on veut étant donné que c'est la première fois que je fais cela avec une personne que j'aime vraiment. Déclara-t-il en enroulant une mèche de cheveux blanche autour de son index.

Il se baissa vers lui et déposa un rapide baiser sur la bouche de l'argenté, puis il se tint assit, les mains sur le ventre de Riku.

-Je n'ai pas envi... de te faire l'amour, je veux que l'on fasse l'amour. Dit-il en posant sur lui un regard plein de tendresse

Riku fut touché par les mots d'Axel, et leva ses mains tremblantes vers son visage, murmurant son nom. Il l'observa un instant, voulant graver à jamais ces yeux emplit d'amour dans sa mémoire :

-Je t'aime... »

Axel saisit sa main et en embrassa le creux avant de la reposer sur le côté. Puis embrassa une dernière fois le vicomte avant se lever et de retirer les derniers vêtements qui lui restait. Il revint sur le corps allongé et glissa ses doigts avides jusqu'aux habits de Riku. L'homme sembla hésiter un instant, mais finalement se dépêcha pour éviter que cela devienne une torture pour l'argenté. Il se redressa pour fixer un instant ce corps mis à nu, puis il releva le bassin du jeune homme vers lui en faisant passer ses jambes par-dessus ses bras. Il l'embrassa sur l'abdomen avant d'entamer une descente de ses lèvres sur tout le reste de son anatomie afin qu'il puisse se détendre. Peu à peu, Riku se rassérénait au contact des mains et des lèvres d'Axel, même si ce nouveau rapport l'effrayait un peu, il n'arrivait plus vraiment à y penser, l'excitation battant au creux de ses reins. Apaisé de toutes craintes, Axel put débuter leur rapport. Sans aucuns empressements n'y aucunes brutalités, se doutant que malgré ses efforts, Riku ressentirai quelques douleurs, qu'il espérait lui, dissiper rapidement afin que le garçon prenne du plaisir dans leur ébat. Puis il effleura son cou brûlant de sa bouche, sentant la cadence artérielle du garçon s'accélérer, et apercevant sa veine se faire plus bleue sous sa peau laiteuse.

Riku avait plaqué une main sur sa bouche pour camoufler un cri de douleur qui aurait pu inquiéter Axel. Il n'aurait pas imaginé que les premiers instants seraient si pénibles. Mais l'intendant était si délicat, que bientôt ce fut des soupirs de plaisir que sa main retenait, alors que son coeur s'accélérait. Ses doigts fins s'égarèrent dans les cheveux flamboyant, avant de descendre effleurer l'épiderme de la nuque, le dos, le torse. Il découvrait le corps d'Axel avec délice. L'intendant ne savait pas vraiment si oui où non il devrait penser aux conséquences de ses actes. Plus il réfléchissait, plus son esprits semblait taire ses propres pensées. Même si c'était une erreur, même si un jour cela leur attirait des malheurs, il en assumerait le prix pour peut qu'il puisse rester auprès de Riku durant de longues années. Il ne songea plus alors qu'à une chose, ne pas faire regretter à son amour cette première fois. L'argenté sentait tout bonnement son âme se déconnecter de la réalité. Son esprit était vide de tous mots, mais emplit de diverses sensations plus plaisantes les unes que les autres. Leurs gémissements bourdonnaient à ses oreilles alors qu'il se rendait compte qu'il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps. Axel avait fait de son mieux pour caler ses mouvements en fonction de la respiration de Riku afin que celui-ci ne s'épuise pas trop rapidement. L'homme massait avec plaisir la peau ferme de ses cuisses, tandis que son pouce dessinait la courbure de ses hanches et de son bassin jusqu'à en faire frémir le garçon.

Le noble murmura le nom de son amant, saisissant sa main. Ce-dernier referma ses doigts humides sur ceux de Riku.

* * *

Riku sentit Axel se laisser tomber à ses côtés, mais il resta un instant immobile, allongé sur le dos, essayant tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle, les mèches argentées se collant à son visage suintant. Sa main n'avait pas lâché celle d'Axel. Il venait de vivre quelque chose de nouveau, d'exquis. Il tourna la tête vers le roux, admirant son visage, et, totalement en décalage avec le moment, il éclata de rire. Mais d'un rire cristallin, enfantin et innocent, surprenant pour quelqu'un comme lui, et surtout après ce qu'il venait de faire et qui prévoyait une longue séries d'adultères. Toujours allègre, il passa sa main sur le visage d'Axel, avant de se pelotonner contre lui, rabattant les draps sur leur deux corps dévêtus. 

« Tu vois ? J'avais raison, dés que je suis tes conseils, je fais n'importe quoi. Il rejeta sa tête en arrière puis redevint un peu plus sérieux. Je suis heureux Axel. Vraiment…ah je… »

L'homme aux cheveux grenat le dévisagea, son visage reflétant une certaine incompréhension. Tandis qu'il admirait la figure hilare de son amant, de ce fait, un sourire se dessina presque naturellement sur ces lèvres. Puis alors que l'argenté allait renchérir sur une nouvelle ânerie, Axel lui commença à lui caresser la tempe jusqu'au derrière de l'arcade de son oreille tout en prêtant attention à ses commentaires. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. En plus de sa fatigue, ce curieux massage ne tarda pas plonger Riku dans un profond sommeil. Axel baissa les yeux en étirant de nouveau ses lèvres, puis il posa sa tête sur l'oreiller, se laissant bercer par les doux rêves qui lui venait naturellement au sein de son esprit.

Une porte qui se ferme, une autre qui s'ouvre…

J'ai choisit mon destin, ça y est, j'ai un but….

Je pense que… je serai triste…

* * *

« Riku-saaan ! 

Elle avait beau appeler, personne ne venait à sa rencontre. La jeune blonde soupira. Remontant les pans de sa robe de voiles dentelés pour faciliter sa marche, elle traversa à nouveau l'antichambre pour s'arrêter sur le pas de la porte donnant sur un couloir. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu regarder attentivement de chaque côté, sa suivante, Quistis, arriva face à elle, l'air visiblement décontenancé.

-Ah vous voilà enfin, ou est-il ?! Demanda la plus jeune avec autorité.

-Hum, il… il… il a un entretien avec l'intendant concernant le banquet de demain, il vous retrouvera dans…

La servante regarda distraitement derrière l'épaule de sa maîtresse.

-Une… deux ?! Hum deux heures tout au plus !

La cadette redressa ses épaules en soupirant. Quistis se plaça derrière elle en lui priant d'avancer.

-En attendant, je pourrais vous montrer les toiles et les peintures qu'il a fait acheter pour vous.

La blonde sourit et opina, emboîtant le pas de sa suivante.

-J'en serai ravie.

Sa servante semblait satisfaite de sa trouvaille, elle tourna un instant les yeux derrière elle, juste le temps d'apercevoir Riku qui avait miraculeusement trouvé la poignée de la porte alors qu'Axel menaçait de le dévêtir sur place. Elle souffla puis secoua la tête avec dénégation avant de suivre Naminé.

Pendant qu'Axel entreprenait sur Riku, ce que l'on pourrait prendre au premier abord pour une fouille au corps, le dit garçon, les mains contre le mur, essayait de convaincre vainement son ami de se stopper car le lieu n'était pas vraiment approprié.

-Qui as-dit qu'un placard n'était pas l'endroit idéal hn ?

-Aaah… je, rien mais…

-Ca ne fera que la huitième fois cette semaine.

-Huit ?!

-C'est mon chiffre porte-bonheur… »

Personne ne pouvait alors prévoir ce que l'avenir leur réservait. Même si je suis l'auteur, rien ne m'empêcherai de faire succomber Riku d'une maladie ou déporté Axel au front de guerre ! Alors je préfère amplement arrêter cette histoire ici, à vous d'imaginer ce que l'avenir pourrait réserver à nos deux hommes ! Que dis-je l'avenir, notre destin est-il vraiment tracé à l'avance ? L'amour est-il plus fort que le désir ? L'espoir persistera, même si on le nie ! Je ne sais pas si vous y croyez. Croyez au moins en l'homme qui est parfois capable de bonté et souvenez-vous d'une chose…

L'amour triomphe toujouuuuuurs !! .

Lucille W

0oFINo0

* * *

(1)Kagayakashii signifie radieux, lumineux. 

La fin vous aura surpris j'éspère, et réflechir, encore à ésperer!!


	3. Celui qui sauva sa princesse

Reuuh ! Com back sur mes ones-shot que j'avais particulièrement laissé à l'abandon (mea culpa). Cette fois-ci encore un nouveau couple ! (ok ok, axel riku est plus trop nouveau maintenant, mais je fus sans me vanter la première à avoir posté une histoire sur leur pairing XD). Ceci n'est pas du yaoi ! J'en avais marre de lire des trucs déprimants, alors je me suis dit. Où est passé l'espoir ?

J'espère que le sujet et le couple ne rebuteront pas certains ! Tales&Love powa !

A Basty, un peu de lumière pour toi, tout ceux qui m'encourage, Helo, Becca, Kitsune, Mana…

Cette fic collait bien pour ma part avec la très jolie chanson de Camille, La demeure d'un ciel. 

Je ne mettrais pas les paroles ici car ce serait de la triche pour allonger ce court récit ! Mais je vous la conseille pour lire ceci

* * *

Celui qui sauva sa princesse :

Il était une fois une belle princesse...

Prisonnière dans un grand château blanc…

Naminé était un trésor. Elle était très précieuse pour les personnes qui la gardaient. Elle ne pouvait pas sortir, elle n'avait jamais vu de ciel bleu, de ciel noir, elle n'avait jamais pu courir en sentant le vent fouetter son visage. Il ne faudrait pas qu'elle s'enfuit. Car même si Naminé vivait dans un grand palais éclatant, elle était seule et n'était pas heureuse.

Elle n'était qu'un objet, une arme, et jamais personne ne l'avait considéré autrement. Pourtant, elle n'était pas humaine comme ceux qui vivaient « autour d'elle ». Elle était comme eux, non, encore plus inférieure à eux.

Elle aurait bien voulu être cette princesse qu'elle dessinait encore et encore sur un papier doux usant de pastels colorés qui normalement, n'étaient pas destinés à cette fonction. Elle devait s'entraîner à utiliser son pouvoir. Néanmoins, Naminé ne rêvait pas d'être la meilleure arme de l'Organisation XIII. Comme toutes les jeunes filles de son âge, elle voulait trouver le prince charmant, celui qui pourrait la sortir de cet enfer blanc.

Cruelle destinée, songeait-elle, pourquoi m'avoir fait naître simili ? Les similis ne peuvent pas ressentir ni éprouver d'amour. Je veux y croire quand même, mais qui pourrais-je aimer ici-bas ? Ils sont tous si intolérants avec moi, et aucun d'entre eux ne veut y croire. Peut-être que quelqu'un comme moi comprendrait où il faudrait qu'il soit humain. C'est impossible finalement, comme nous sommes nés des ténèbres, personne ne voudrait nous sauver. Personne ne voudrait sauver des sans-cœurs.



J'ai oublié… Il y en a un qui n'est ni sans-cœur, ni simili… J'ai tellement de peine pour lui. Moi qui est déjà du mal à trouver ma place, comment lui fera-t-il. Je sais qu'il veut me sauver à cause de cette mémoire, mais je ne veux pas qu'il se sacrifie à cause de ma lâcheté ! Je veux qu'il ait de vrais souvenirs. Autant que ce soit des souvenirs heureux.

Je veux l'aider…

Naminé savait que c'était le matin. Et comme tous ces matins depuis que Sora était arrivé, il venait la voir. Son regard était troublant. Ce jour-là, il portait un manteau noir de jais.

« C'est Vexen qui me l'a donné, dit-il, je crois qu'il pense sérieusement à vouloir m'envoyer en mission plus tard.

Il sourit, la jeune fille se leva face à lui en tenant son carnet entre les mains.

-Alors tu peux sortir ? Demanda la blonde en posant un doux regard sur le jeune homme.

Il parut embarrassé.

-Je ne crois pas, pourquoi me demandes-tu ça Naminé ? N'es-tu pas censé accomplir une tâche ici ?

-Riku…Réplica… Le mot sembla le blesser. Il fit un mouvement pour se retourner mais la simili le retint par la main.

-J'aimerais bien que l'on joue tous les deux.

-Jouer ? Il s'arrêta, penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté. Je croyais que l'on ne pouvait pas s'amuser nous ?

-Mais… On pourrait, on est des enfants, c'est normal de vouloir rire non ?

-Rire ?

Naminé opina avant d'esquisser un sourire qui donna au garçon la sensation que des milliers de papillons batifolaient dans son ventre.

-Allez ! Tu n'as jamais eut envie de voir en vrai ce que tu as vu dans les livres de Zexion ? Questionna-t-elle de nouveau, priant intérieurement pour que le double accepte

-Mais Naminé, nous risquons de nous faire sévèrement punir !

Elle secoua la tête.

-Ils ont trop besoin de nous. Et puis je sens… Je sais que nous n'aurons pas d'autres occasions, s'il te plaît ! Demanda-t-elle toujours accroché à sa main.

Le réplica écarquilla les yeux, vraiment surprit par l'attitude de la jeune fille qu'il connaissait pourtant si renfermée, et si soucieuse tout de même envers lui. Peut-être était-ce finalement la raison. Quelque chose lui intimait intérieurement d'accepter, alors que le réplica n'avait souvent que des pensées belliqueuses.

-Heu… Il ne sut trop quoi dire, et passer ses doigts les mèches argentés de sa frange. Naminé contempla se geste avec un certain embarras. Après tout, il était normal, selon elle, de réagir fasse au seul jeune homme qui se préoccupait un tant sois peu de sa personne. Et elle reconnaissait que même s'il n'était qu'un clone, il était vraiment mignon, et charmant. Bien qu'un peu susceptible et froid, ce qui était dû en parti à la personnalité de Riku. Naminé ferait tout pour qu'il ne subisse pas le même traitement qu'elle, et qu'il développe sa propre personnalité. Il fallait que le réplica ne devienne pas comme elle et réussisse à ressentir des émotions. Même si c'était encore plus improbable que lui puisse trouver une humanité.

-Allez viens, et si tu veux, je t'appellerai Riku !

Le garçon écarquilla ses iris olivines.

-D'accord, mais nous rentrerons vite ok ?

La blonde eut un grand sourire et se rapprocha de son compagnon.

-Oui !

-Mais où allons-nous aller ? S'enquit-t-il en interrogeant le regard de la jeune fille blonde.

-N'importe où, mais emmène-moi ailleurs ! Elle se recula tournant un peu sur elle-même, fixant le plafond immaculé avec des yeux rêveurs, désireux de connaître le monde et pas que les couloirs de ce faux château. J'ai envie de voir de mes yeux, quel est l'endroit ou se situe le Manoir par exemple. J'aimerai bien voir les lueurs tombantes et la nuit, une étendue noire et sombre, tout le contraire d'ici !

Le réplica sourit, les rires de Naminé sonnaient pour lui comme une douce mélodie, sans qu'il ne put en expliquer véritablement la raison. Il alla rejoindre la jeune simili dans sa danse et se glissa derrière elle, entrelaçant ses propres mains dans celle de Naminé, puis il la fit tourner et l'attira dans ses bras. Lui-même, ne comprenant pas ses gestes qui lui était venu, naturellement, alors que chez lui, même son corps, ne l'était pas. La jeune fille tourna la tête vers deux points émeraude.

-Riku ?

-Princesse ?

-Hum ? Pourquoi m'appelles-tu ainsi ? Sourit-elle avant de quitter son étreinte dans un geste ample qui fit tournoyer doucement ses cheveux citrins.

-Parce que… Ses joues se firent plus pourpres, parce que tu es jolie Naminé et que tu vis dans un grand château. Dans les contes, c'est ainsi.



-Mais je suis prisonnière ici ! Dit-elle en le fixant avec douleur. Le réplica fit un pas en sa direction.

-Alors je te sauverai d'accord ? Il sourit. Ce sera comme… Une sorte de jeu ! Comme tu l'as dit.

Pour deux êtres que le destin avaient déjà condamné. Celui-ci serait alors moins cruel en les laissant s'aimer.

Naminé opina.

-Tu as le pouvoir de créer des passages ? Interrogea-t-elle se mettant à hauteur de cœur.

-Oh… Non. Fit-il tristement.

-Que dirais-tu alors de nous jouer de nos surveillants et de monter tout en haut ?

Leurs regards se croisèrent, celui de la réplique sembla alors briller.

-Je te jure de te faire voir les étoiles !

-D'accord !

Ils coururent tous deux, main dans la main et sortirent de la chambre blanche ou ils y laissèrent raisonner quelques éclats de rires. Le réplica lui intima de faire le silence le plus complet et de lui faire confiance, ils allaient les guider. Larxène fut la première à croiser leur route, ils réussirent à l'éviter et continuèrent. Ils trouvèrent ensuite rapidement les grands escaliers qui menaient à l'étage supérieur. Tous deux étaient satisfaits d'avoir déjoué la vigilance des adultes, ils se sentaient un peu comme des prisonniers en cavale, et à la fois, comme des enfants qui étaient en train de faire une bêtise.

Riku et Naminé passèrent devant une porte entrouverte, ils marchèrent sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas se faire entendre. Le problème, était que ce n'était pas n'importe quel simili qui se trouvait dans cette fameuse pièce. C'était Zexion, et son pouvoir particulier n'allait pas les aider. Il ressentit leurs deux énergies et leva la tête de son ouvrage. Il regarda à droite, puis à gauche, bah, il n'avait pas envie de bouger aujourd'hui. Que ces gosses fassent ce qu'ils veulent, du moment qu'ils n'abîmaient pas ses livres de contes !

Les adolescents poursuivirent leur course effrénée jusqu' à ce qu'enfin ils atteignent une grande terrasse, qui n'était pas tout à fait au niveau du toit, mais rien ici ne pouvait gêner leur vue sur l'espace.

Ils avancèrent, la tête tournée vers les cieux éternels, brillant d'une chaîne de poussières d'or, comme des nuées de lumières. Naminé et son compagnon ne pouvaient détacher leurs yeux de l'obscure clarté tombant des étoiles. Elle leur faisait chaud au cœur. Le froid, il ne le ressentait pas tellement, en fait, rien n'avait d'importance à part la présence de l'autre pour chacun et ce même ciel au-dessus de leur tête.



Naminé rencontra le regard subjugué du réplica. Elle, était tout aussi subjuguée. Elle respira une grande bouffée, l'air frais s'insinuant dans ses poumons peu habitué à un tel changement de température. Elle frissonna légèrement et sentit alors deux bras l'entourer. La simili, bien qu'elle se sentait autre en cet instant, ferma les yeux.

-Tu as vu, je ne t'ai pas menti. Murmura la voix douce de… Riku à son oreille.

Naminé sentit quelque chose s'affoler dans sa poitrine. Sachant que s'avouer quel en était la cause était peut-être se mentir au final. Pourtant, cette étreinte ne lui procurait pas qu'une chaleur physique.

-Dis Riku… Il la fit tourner vers lui.

-Oui princesse ?

-Tu crois que… Tout ça finira bien, comme dans ces contes ?

-Je l'ignore… Je ne sais pas trop dans quoi je m'engage à présent, même si ça ne durera peut-être pas longtemps, j'ai tellement envie que cela continue.

-Je partage cette envie. Avoua-t-elle avant de soupirer légèrement. Je m'amuse bien. Je crois qu'avant de te rencontrer, je ne savais pas sourire.

Le réplica eut un petit rire et replaça la jeune fille fasse à lui, ses mains sur les avant bras de Naminé.

-Riku ?

Il baissa un instant les yeux et expira un bref instant.

-Naminé, en fait, ne m'appelle plus ainsi… Il s'avança vers la jeune simili. Celle-ci sentit la prise du double se refermer un peu plus sur ses frêles bras, mais il n'y avait aucune brutalité dans ce geste. Plutôt une certaine timidité, de la gêne… Naminé contempla les pupilles profondes du garçon, y cherchant une réponse plus claire.

-Mais comment devrais-je t'appeler alors ? Dit-elle à son adresse.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de me nommer. Je préfèrerais que ce soit toi qui me trouve un nom si je devais en avoir un. Parce que… C'est vrai que je ne suis pas un véritable être à proprement parler. Quoique je me demande s'il faut avoir un cœur pour être un humain. Alors… Même si je ne suis qu'une copie, je dois bien avoir une âme étant donné que je vis non ?

-Ce serait merveilleux. Il opina et ramena une mèche blonde derrière l'oreille de sa princesse. Il se colla tout contre elle et lui murmura.

-Quel est son nom ?

-Qu… Naminé déplaça son regard sur la masse lisse et argenté qui lui caressait la joue. Elle n'avait pas trop compris de quoi la réplique voulait parler, mais…

-Naminé, quel est son nom ?

-Je suis une sorcière, pas une princesse… Chuchota-t-elle en repoussant doucement le jeune garçon. Je suis désolée, mais je ne peux t'aider à ce sujet. S'il y a autre chose que je peux faire…

-Oui. Tu n'es pas obligée de me parler ou de me nommer pour essayer de me comprendre. Essayer de comprendre ce qui m'arrive en ce moment, là maintenant, j'ai envie de…

Elle lui toucha l'épaule.

-Toi non plus tu n'es pas obligé de parler. »

Comme pour répondre aux attentes de sa compagne, le réplica glissa un bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille et se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser. Un baiser échangé, puis un autre, et encore un autre. C'était comme si tous les sentiments trop longtemps refouler à cause des autorités et de leur propre conscience faisait surface en cet instant. Quelque chose de rare et peut-être d'unique dans leur existence. Inintelligible ? Peut-être pas si on tenait compte que n'importe quel être venu au monde cherche à être entouré. Cherche un sentiment plus fort que la lumière ou les ténèbres, parce qu'il est les deux et allies compassion et courage. Et oui, c'était arrivé ce jour-là, dans cet endroit là, hors des prisons du silence. Naminé avait décidé de sauver leur âme des ténèbres. Peu importe les conséquences. Lui aussi savait intérieurement pourquoi il l'avait suivie.

Naminé le savait depuis tout ce temps. Le cœur de ce garçon était à sa portée…

Fin... Et commencement


	4. Celui qui aime, celui qui se ment

Disclamer: Les personnages sont à Square Enix. Les références des chansons en bas de page.

_**Thème de musique (surtout vers le milieu jusqu'à la fin):**_ Ar soudarded'zo gwisket e ruz de Gwarlan, je trouve que cette musique fait très "temps qui passe" et va avec l'ambiance de cette histoire .

Explications en fin de page.

* * *

Celui qui aime, celui qui se ment. 

o.xxxxx0xxxxx.o

_Cette vie, est-ce que je la mérite ?_

_Suis-je digne de ce royaume ?_

_Je n'ai point envie de finir comme Père… Mais je ne puis me permettre de contester le pouvoir du souverain. Cette guerre… N'a que trop duré…_

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée. L'homme accoudé à la fenêtre en ogive sursauta, faisant s'agiter dans son mouvement quelques mèches carmins sur son front:

« Mon… Monseigneur !

-Zexion ? Que diable se passe-t-il pour que tu sois si précipité ?

Son homologue, un jeune homme aux cheveux bleus foncés tirant sur l'argent et plutôt élancé, s'affaissa, essoufflé par sa course.

-Et bien ? S'impatienta l'autre.

Le dit Zexion se reprit. Une main sur le cœur et la tête légèrement penché vers l'avant, il fit quelques pas vers le roux, n'osant pas lever son regard turquoise vers celui émeraude, plus perçant, plus « grand » de celui-ci.

-Pardonnez-moi Monseigneur. C'est que, notre roi est revenu victorieux de la bataille ! Et avec un prisonnier ! Le fils feu du seigneur du pays voisin ! Vous êtes immédiatement convié à la salle du trône sans délais !

Le plus vieux fronça les sourcils puis soupira avec dédain.

-Je suis las de tout cela… Murmura-t-il pour lui-même. Zexion interrogea son regard, n'étant pas certains des propos de son maître.

-Monseigneur, vous ne devez point tardez.

Le noble opina, se massant les tempes tout en lui emboîtant le pas. L'idée d'assister à l'exécution ou la torture même, d'un prince déchu, ne le réjouissait pas d'avance. Il connaissait bien la cruauté de son père, et la nonchalance de son frère, qui n'essaierait absolument pas d'empêcher de tels actes barbares. Enfin, il n'avait plus qu'à attendre que son père décède, pourquoi pas dans une maudite guerre, pour prendre le pouvoir et instaurer le règne qu'il désirait.

Ils marchèrent d'un pas rapide au travers de quelques couloirs du château, puis arrivèrent à la salle du trône.

-Reno ! Appela l'homme aux cheveux écarlates.



-Axel ? S'étonna l'intéressé. Son frère se plaça à hauteur de cœur en demandant ce qu'il se passait ici. Reno désigna le groupe de soldats face à eux. Axel tenta de discerner celui que les officiers corrigeaient à coups de pieds et bâtons de lances. Un homme visiblement âgé, barbe blanche fournie et en armure se dirigea vers les deux jeunes, heaume sous le bras.

-Père ! S'exclama Axel, jetant des regards effarés dans le dos du seigneur. Mais enfin… Vous avez ramené un prisonnier des combats ?!

-Cela est vrai mon fils. Mais ce n'est point n'importe quel gueux. Il s'agit là du fils du seigneur vaincu ! Riku Des-Terres-de-L'Aube. A présent, héritier déchu d'un royaume engloutit par le sang et la terre remuée par les sabots de nos destriers !

Il leva haut son bras, et les soldats l'imitèrent, poussant une puissante et grave exhortation à la gloire de leur victoire. Plusieurs éclats de voix s'enchaînèrent auquel se joignait toujours le roi. Le roux ne savait que faire. Son père aimait les guerres, et ce qu'il préférait, était en outre faire expier, ce qu'il jugeait comme « fautes » à ces ennemis. Axel confronta leurs deux regards.

-Je souhaite le voir s'il vous plaît. Avant que vous l'envoyez au cachot.

L'aïeul écarquilla les yeux et lâcha un rictus venimeux.

-Mais je veux. Viens avec moi !

Il le poussa légèrement dans le dos et fit signe à Reno de les suivre. Celui-ci soupira avant de les rejoindre. Le sir ordonna à ses troupes de s'écarter pour ses fils puissent voir le prisonnier. Axel resta tout bonnement figé. Celui-ci agenouillé au sol, les vêtements presque en lambeaux et le corps recouvert de plaies et bleus fixait un point invisible devant lui, pour ne pas paraître affecté pas tous ces châtiments.

_Comment à ton pu faire du mal à ce… _

Axel ne pouvait plus penser. Etait-ce les longs cheveux argentés du prisonnier, et se regard malachite pénétrant, venant juste de se poser sur lui qui submergeait au jeune homme toute raison ? Il sentit ses mains devenir étrangement moites, et il ne pouvait plus détacher ses yeux du garçon qui lui, semblait le mépriser de tout son être. A ce moment précis, Axel aurait même vendu son âme au Nétain pour ne pas être le fils du Seigneur Aux-Larmes-noires.

Un des soldats mit le prionnier au fer, et accrocha également un collier autour de son cou. Il donnait ainsi l'impression de l'exhiber comme une bête de foire. Le seigneur du fief attrapa la chaîne principale de l'argenté et le tira, forçant le garçon à se relever. Celui-ci lâcha une faible protestation et se mit debout, les jambes encore tremblantes des coups précédemment reçus. Il regarda le chevalier droit dans les yeux. Ce-dernier eut un sourire mesquin.

-Noble seigneur, commença-t-il sur un ton acide n'allant pas vraiment de paire avec ses paroles, ton peuple… Ton souverain… Ton château, sont tombés… Le déshonneur est sur toi. Ta dynastie appartient au passé. A présent, je veux bien te rendre la liberté si tu me révèles où est caché le trésor des armées du Royaume des Cœurs. Ton père étant un ancien soldat de cette armée. Tu dois bien être tenu dans le secret. Fait cela et je tiendrais parole.



Il se passa quelques secondes durant lesquelles aucune émotion ne laissait transparaitre le visage de Riku. L'héritier déchu plissa les yeux et cracha aux pieds du père d'Axel. Celui-ci fit les yeux ronds. Cherchait-il déjà à atteindre les Portes Eternelles ?! Les gens de la Cour présent ne manquèrent pas de relever ce fait. A la fois offusqués et mécontents.

-Je préfère mourir que de trahir mon peuple, persiffla le prisonnier, et je préfère mourir que de ployer devant un roi pour qu'il me gracie. Un roi dont les mains sont rouges, depuis bien des lunes, du sang d'autres fiefs. Et des femmes, et des enfants, que vous exécutez sans pitié, afin que la vue de leur essence de vie ne fasse accroître votre désir de barbarie !!

-C'en est trop ! Cria le vieil homme en frappant l'argenté au visage. Les jointures de ses gantelets de fer laissèrent des traces vermillon sur la figure de Riku. Celui-ci poussa un râle et s'écroula à terre, les gardes raillant son malheur et Axel, complètement dépassé par la situation, regardait avec effroi le jeune homme à terre, crachotant du sang.

-Allez en Enfer... Maugréa le garçon en passant le revers de sa main nouée à la commissure de ses lèvres.

_Fou ! N'aggrave pas ton cas !_ Songea Axel avec détresse.

Le seigneur agita un poing rageur avant de tourner les talons.

-Il suffit, brisez-lui les jambes ! Ordonna-t-il d'une voix tonitruante qui fit pâlir et le prisonnier, et Axel !

-Attendez !!

Le soldat qui venait de lever son gourdin se stoppa à cette exclamation, les autres hommes qui maintenait le garçon au sol levèrent des yeux interrogateurs vers le fils du seigneur. Mais celui qui semblait le plus surpris était tout de même le jeune platine. Pourquoi diable ce jeune fils de barbare venait-il intervenir ?!

Le seigneur se tourna doucement vers Axel. Le bruit des plaques de fer s'entrechoquant, se mouvant dans un grincement strident. Il affichait clairement son mécontentement.

-Je vous demande grâce… Grâce pour ce jeune homme.

-Mon fils, que veux-tu me faire comprendre ? Tu tiens à sauver la vie de ce faible ? Il désigna le garçon à terre avec un air assassin. Ce-dernier fronça les sourcils et réussit à se mettre debout malgré ses blessures.

-Je ne suis pas un faible. Axel se retourna, il cru un instant que ses jambes allait se dérober sous lui. Je suis Riku, Riku Des-Terres-de-L'Aube. Et mon peuple, est un des plus grands de ce royaume ! Ajouta-t-il sans quitter l'homme des yeux.

Le Seigneur Aux-Larmes-Noires bouscula Axel et plongea son regard brûlant dans celui de Riku.

-Il en fut ainsi peut-être ! Mais tu n'es point en mesure d'élever la voix en ces lieux. Tu es mon prisonnier. L'argenté soutint son regard, et le souverain s'en amusa.

-Père je vous en pris ! Laissa tomber Axel lorsqu'il sentit la tension évidente entre les deux hommes. Il alla se placer entre son père et Riku et dit.

-Je vous le demande. Laissez-moi décider de son sort et… J'accepterai de prendre le pouvoir…

Riku lui, ne sembla pas comprendre. De toute façon, il s'en moquait bien, il était bien trop occupé à se demander pourquoi le fils du suzerain agissait ainsi. Peut-être finalement, n'était-il pas comme ce triste sir. Le vieil homme lui, semblait à la fois consterné et ravis. Il posa une épaule qui se voulue chaleureuse sur l'épaule du roux.

-Mon fils ! Je désespérai que toi ou Reno même, décide de prendre cette décision. Je suis fière de toi, bien que je n'entende pas vraiment pourquoi tu veux sauver se manant.

-Et bien je… Il voulut accorder un sourire rassurant à Riku, mais celui-ci le toisa avec méchanceté.

-Hum, il reporta son attention sur le seigneur, il payera toute sa vie. Je souhaite le prendre à mon service.

-Comment ?!

-Comment ?!

Les deux parents se retournèrent derechef vers le prisonnier.

-Je préfère mourir !

-Je ne vous laisse pas le choix ! Rétorqua Axel avant d'attraper la chaîne reliée à ses poignets et de tirer Riku en sa direction. Le jeune platine émit une protestation plutôt sonore et le roux entraîna son nouveau « sous-fifre » à travers le couloir le plus proches, sous le regard déconfit des gardes et Reno, et celui satisfait du seigneur. Il croisa les bras.

-Mon fils, futur suzerain et il commence enfin à avoir une poigne de fer et maltraiter les seigneurs faibles! Il éclata d'un rire guttural qui fit immédiatement fuir le jeune frère. »

o.xxxxx0xxxxx.o

**« **Emmenez-moi en prison !

Axel ne se retourna pas et continua de marcher d'un pas rapide. Riku fulmina.

-Finissez-en avec moi mais arrêtez de m'humilier de la sorte !

Aucune réaction.

-Pourquoi restez-vous muet ?!

Le roux se retourna d'un seul coup avec un visage sévère.

-Je vous ai sauvé d'une mort certaine, et la moindre des choses serais de ne pas me blâmer !! S'écria-t-il avant de poser sa main sur le loquet de la porte qu'il venait d'atteindre.

-Je ne vous ai rien demandé il me semble ! Se rebiffa l'argenté en soutenant son regard. Emeraude contre Malachite.

-Parfait, faites-moi penser à vous réserver un cachot pour demain ! Rétorqua Axel avant d'ouvrir la porte avec agacement. Riku regarda derrière l'épaule du plus vieux. Il eut un mouvement de recul.

-Je ne veux pas rentrer ici !!

L'héritier écarquilla les yeux et tira sur le cordage de maillons, Riku eut un haut le corps et arriva tout prêt de son « nouveau maître ».

-Désolé, mais vous êtes mon nouveau servant donc vous devez vous occupez de moi en tout point. D'ailleurs, vous dormirez dans la petite dépendance de cette chambre.

Il ferma la porte et laissa Riku découvrir pas à pas la pièce dont l'espace semblait l'impressionné.

Les murs étaient recouverts de tentures dans les tons rouges et mordorées à cause de la saison fraîche. Un véritable feu d'enfer dansait au sein de l'âtre, concordant avec l'harmonie brûlante des flambeaux disposés ça et là des parois découvertes. Axel relâcha Riku et se dirigea vers le lit à baldaquin près d'une rangée de fenêtre en ogives fermées par de lourds tissus.

L'argenté eut un petit soupir de dédain.

-Vous ne vous refusez rien…

Axel expira. A ce train là, leurs relations n'allaient pas s'améliorer. Un instant, de quoi parlait-il au juste ? D'ailleurs, arrivait-il à se remémorer la vraie raison pour laquelle il avait voulu sauver Riku d'une mort certaine, ou pire ?

-Comment suis-je sensé prendre cette remarque ? Demanda le roux avec un petit sourire en coin avant de chercher à tâtons quelque chose d'accrocher à sa ceinture.

-Vous n'étiez pas obliger de la relever. Marmonna Riku les yeux vers le sol. Il scruta ensuite l'hériter avec incrédulité. Axel se dirigeait vers lui, un petit objet métallique entre les mains.

-Retourne-toi. Ordonna-t-il d'une voix stricte.

-P… Pourquoi ?? Fit l'argenté mais obéissant tout de même au regard sévère de son homologue.

Axel eut un petit soupir puis écarta les longs cheveux du prisonnier qui recouvrait sa nuque. Il en apprécia fugacement leur douceur. Le noble sentit frémir Riku et sourit intérieurement. Il entreprit de défaire le collier de métal grâce à la clé que le geôlier lui avait gentiment concédé avant de partir, puisque que le jeune homme ne lui avait pas laissé le choix.

Le lourd anneau tomba au sol. Riku se retourna ensuite afin qu'Axel libère ses poignets. Il se passa un petit silence durant lequel l'ex-prisonnier toisa le noble avec défi.

-Et si je tente de m'enfuir ? Il haussa un sourcil.

-Vous n'essayerez point, répondit le roux sur de lui, votre orgueil vous en empêche. Et puis… Je ne vous laisserai pas partir.

-Vous croyez m'intimider ?

Axel saisit le poignet du garçon et le leva entre leur deux corps.

-Je le crois…

Riku fronça les sourcils mais finit par baisser les yeux. Ces petites confrontations, il en avait certes, souvent l'habitude. Et souvent, il les remportait. Pourtant, Axel exerçait sur lui une force qu'il ne pouvait expliquer, et elle n'était pas que physique. Et cela irritait Riku au plus au point. Lui qui avait toujours l'habitude d'être inébranlable et de posséder beaucoup de prestance.

-Vous êtes méprisable. Conclu l'argenté avant de lui faire dos. Il entendit le plus âgé expirer bruyament.

-Si c'est ainsi que vous percevez les choses, très bien, mais rappellez-vous tout de même que je vous ai sauvé la vie.

-…

-Bon je vais aller demander à Zexion de vous faire préparer des vêtements décents. Zexion est le conseiller du seigneur et mon meilleur ami. Vous lui devez autant obéissance qu'à moi. C'est retenu ? »

La porte de se referma dans le dos de Riku. Celui-ci resta complètement stoïque sans avoir eut le temps d'émettre une réponse. Il hésita soudainement entre la colère et les larmes. Du haut d'un trône si grand, la chute ne pouvait être que brutale…

o.xxxxx0xxxxx.o

Axel referma brusquement le livre, faisant sursauter son nouveau serviteur, assit en face de l'âtre sur une peau d'ours agréablement moelleuse et douce:

« Qu'est ce que vous faites ?!

Le roux eut un sourire railleur, contemplant avec bonheur le jeune garçon qui avait finalement accepté d'endosser une nouvelle tunique et des chausses.

**-**L'heure n'est plus à la lecture, il se fait tard. Déclara Axel d'un ton posé en admirant le reflet de la braise encore ardente, au cœur des iris du garçon.

-Je n'ai pas sommeil. Dit Riku en ramenant ses genoux contre lui.

-Qui a dit que nous allions déjà dormir ?

L'autre le regarda, étonné, et à la fois, peut-être légèrement anxieux.

-Aimez-vous les ballades, les fabliaux, les chansons ?

Riku se frotta le crâne et respira une grande bouffée à la senteur de bois brûlé.

-Hmf, depuis quand des seigneurs adeptes des joutes apprécient-t-ils la musique à leur juste valeur ?

-Vous répondez par une question !

Axel eut un petit rire. Ces histoires de ménestrels torturés pour leur mauvaise prestation, ça c'est une rumeur !

-N… Ne me raillez pas !! Dites-moi ce que vous voulez chanter !

-Ah, tu deviens raisonnable, bon alors, je n'ai pas de vièle sur moi, mais connais-tu… Hum… « File la laine » ?

Riku fronça les sourcils. Aujourd'hui, il avait tout perdu, et il était là, s'apprêtant à chanter avec cet homme comme si cela était naturel. Mais jamais Riku ne lui montrerait sa faiblesse. Pour tout ce qui n'était plus sera alors, il chanterait.

Axel le rejoignit sur le tapis, tout près de la cheminée et le regarda d'un air grave.

-Et bien ? Riku tourna la tête vers lui. Pourrais-je entendre le son de votre vois malgré ces nuages qui obscurcissent votre regard ?

L'argenté ne dit rien mais ne baissa pas les yeux pour autant.

_« Dans la chanson de nos pères  
Monsieur de Malbrough est mort  
Si c'était un pauvre hère  
On n'en dirait rien encore  
Mais la dame à sa fenêtre  
Pleurant sur son triste sort  
Dans mille ans, deux mille peut-être  
Se désolera encore. »_

Axel était agréablement surpris. La voix de Riku était douce ; agréable et moins grave que la sienne. Elle n'était pas très puissante et le garçon ne tenait pas longtemps les notes. Il y discerna un léger tremblement. Pour l'encourager à continuer, ils entonnèrent tous deux le refrain.

_« File la laine, filent les jours  
Garde ma peine et mon amour  
Livre d'images des rêves lourds  
Ouvre la page à l'éternel retour._

_Hennins aux rubans de soie  
Chansons bleues des troubadours  
Regrets des festins de joie  
Ou fleurs du joli tambour  
Dans la grande cheminée  
S'éteint le feu du bonheur  
Car la dame abandonnée  
Ne retrouvera son cœur._

_File la laine, filent les jours  
Garde ma peine et mon amour  
Livre d'images des rêves lourds  
Ouvre la page à l'éternel retour._

_Croisés des grandes batailles  
Sachez vos lances manier  
Ajustez cottes de mailles  
Armures et boucliers  
Si l'ennemi vous assaille  
Gardez-vous de trépasser  
Car derrière vos murailles  
On attend sans se lasser._

_File la laine, filent les jours  
Garde ma peine et mon amour  
Livre d'images des rêves lourds  
Ouvre la page à l'éternel retour. »_

Ils se turent tous deux, leurs regards s'étant à nouveau croisés et aucuns d'entre eux ne semblaient vouloir se dérober. Axel sentit son cœur cogner brutalement dans sa poitrine. Un sentiment qu'il ne pouvait juguler, pour son propre prisonnier, qu'était-ce donc ? Etait-ce Riku qui allait garder sa propre peine, et son amour ?

Le plus jeune ne semblait ni inquiet ni embarrassé. Sans prononcer de mots, Axel se pencha vers le garçon.

-Arrêtez…

-Je…

Axel regarda dans tous les sens. Qu'allait-il s'apprêter à faire au juste ?! Lui, le fils de l'homme qui avait ordonné le massacre de la famille de Riku ?!

-Je crois que vous m'avez suffisamment fait souffrir pour aujourd'hui.

Le jeune platine se leva d'un bond et partit d'un pas rapide et gauche en direction de sa chambre. Axel aurait juré que Riku se retenait de pleurer.

-… Croisez de grandes batailles… Je suis un idiot… Cette chanson… Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive pas à me mettre à sa place ?! »

Axel passa une main sur son visage et se leva pour éteindre les bougies. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas deviné la peine que pouvait avoir Riku ?

o.xxxxx0xxxxx.o

Une ombre, une lame…

Du sang puis des pleurs.

« Les sanglots sont pour les faibles, conduis-toi en homme au moins !! Regarde-là mort en face. »

La voix d'un autre seigneur…

« Non, Noooon ! Je vous en prie !! Pas mon fils… Il… »

« Ah je vois… Il connait le secret, dans ce cas, vous ne m'êtes plus d'aucune utilité ! »

« Père !!

Riku, le teint livide, soutint sa tête douloureuse de souvenirs sanglants. Il se frotta les yeux, plusieurs rayons de lumières s'étant frayés un chemin à travers les interstices des rideaux pour lui caresser le visage. Le garçon ôta les draps de son corps et se rendit à la fenêtre, l'unique fenêtre de sa chambre. Le paysage était plongé dans une brume vaporeuse et nettement visible. Il lui semblait qu'au loin, la cime des arbres sortaient du néant. Il cru entendre quelqu'un chantonner…

___« Bel oiseau blanc du bout du monde,  
Fils de deux muets, fils du pays,  
Rebelle semblant entre deux mondes,  
Tir d'aile sanglant de quel pays ?  
Feu noir sur trois abers,  
Sang noir sur dix estuaires,  
Sept îles et fer en pluie. »_

Puis un garçon, un peu plus âgé que lui entra dans la pièce, un tas de vêtements sur les bras.

-Bien le bonjour Damoiseau. Salua-t-il un avec un petit sourire. Veuillez me pardonnez de ma soudaine intrusion, je suis Zexion, peut-être le fils du seigneur vous a-t-il parlé de moi ?

-En effet. Admit Riku avant de s'asseoir sur le bord de son lit.

-Bien, celui-ci ne rentrera pas avant ce soir, il a une affaire à traité avec le comté voisin.

L'argenté de répondit pas. Zexion déposa le linge sur une commode puis se tourna vers Riku qui ne lui accordait pas le moindre regard.

-Allons, allons, ne vous laissez point abattre. Je suis comme vous moi aussi. Orphelin, et la guerre à pris ma famille. J'ai eu de la chance de rencontrer Axel. Avant, il n'était point aussi dégourdit que cela. Et il ne s'opposait point à la volonté du seigneur.

-Je le hais plus que tout…

-Ils vous a sauvé la vie tout de même.

-Et il n'était pas assez courageux pour convaincre son père d'empêcher cette maudite bataille ! Cria presque l'argenté en abaissant un poing rageur sur le sommier

-Je… Je suis désolé.

-Au moins vous, vous avez la bonté de proférez des excuses !

-N'accusez pas Axel d'un crime qu'il n'a pas commis ! Vous êtes en colère, contre le monde entier et contre vous-mêmes. Car vous n'avez rien pu faire et vous vous en voulez. Vous vous en voulez d'être le seul survivant !

Riku resta complètement coi, Zexion paraissait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert alors qu'il n'avait jamais avoué sa douleur à personne. Il enfouit son visage au creux de ses mains.

-Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?!

Zexion observa Riku avec peine. Il se rapprocha de lui.

-Ecoutez, faites-lui confiance, vous pourriez être heureux ici…

-Jamais je ne le pourrais !

-Arrêtez de vous rebiffez de la sorte et réfléchissez un instant… Il doit bien y avoir une… Une raison pour qu'Axel vous ai sauvé non ?

-Qu… Que voulez-vous dire ?? S'enquit le prisonnier en relevant lentement la tête vers le jeune homme. Mais celui-ci lui faisait déjà dos.

-Dépêchez-vous maintenant, car vous n'êtes pas ici pour ne rien faire. On vous attend aux écuries. De plus, Axel à tenu à faire de vous son nouvel écuyer.

-Tss, je dois prendre cela comme un privilège peut-être ?

-C'est un poste haut placé. A part chef de la garde ou conseiller, c'est difficile de trouver mieux. Mais tu préfères peut-être t'occupé des latrines ?

Riku fit la grimace et alla prendre les vêtements que venait de lui apporter Zexion pour se changer.

-Sans façon. Il commença à retirer sa chemise en lin. Le plus vieux écarquilla les yeux avant de se couvrir le visage en baissant la tête.

-Dans ce cas il ne me reste plus qu'à essayer de voler ta place pour gagner en confort et respect.

-Hum, oui bien sûr.

L'argenté enfila une tunique rouge dont le col était orné d'entrelacs et passa la ceinture à sa taille et finit par les bas et les bottes.

-C'est bon, voilà.

-Il manque quelque chose. Fit remarquer le garçon aux yeux céruléens.

-Quoi donc.

Zexion fouilla dans une pochette de cuir à sa taille et en sortit une lanière.

-Attachez-vous les cheveux, ce sera sans doute plus pratique pour travailler.

Riku fulmina intérieurement mais obéit sans discuter. Zexion lui fit signe de le suivre et ils quittèrent la chambre. Pendant le trajet qui les menait à la basse-cour, le conseiller lui expliqua son travail. Ce qu'il devait faire, ou non. Comment se comporter avec les nobles du château.

-Quel est le titre du seigneur Aux-Larmes-Noires ? Demanda le jeune platine tandis que les deux garçons empruntaient un chemin de ronde, les gardes saluant au passage l'aîné.

-Il est baron. Répondit simplement le conseiller.

-Ah… Et hum, pourquoi le fils du seigneur s'est-il absenté aujourd'hui ?

Il entendit Zexion expirer.



-La baronne est prise d'un mal que personne ne peut guérir ici. Tout le monde aime la baronne dans ce château. En vérité, elle a été forcée de se marier avec Kaârh, le père des seigneurs Axel et Reno, puis en est tombé malade si je puis dire. Axel cherche à travers tout le royaume un médecin pour la sauver. Elle est mourante.

-Mais, que fait le baron ? Questionna Riku visiblement choqué, son inattention lui valut de rater une marche. Heureusement, Zexion ne le remarqua pas.

-Je n'ai pas le droit de m'étendre plus sur le sujet, il se tourna vers l'argenté, mais je suis ravi que vous vous intéressiez à votre nouveau maître !

-Ce n'est pas mon maître !!

-Bien sûr. Sourit l'autre.

Riku se retint de rosser comme il se devait le conseiller pour l'affront qu'il venait de recevoir ! Même s'il n'était plus seigneur. Quand ils arrivèrent aux écuries, Zexion l'informa qu'ils se verraient au repas et le laissa se débrouiller avec l'éleveur et les palefreniers. Passer d'une salle de trône à une écurie. Quel destin. Pendant qu'il apprenait les rudiments de son métier consistant à faire des tas avec le fumier, il se demanda plusieurs choses. Déjà, pourquoi le roux ne lui avait pas collé une garde sur le dos ?

_Il est vraiment persuadé que ne vais pas m'enfuir, quel imbécile… Mais… Pourquoi en est-il si persuadé ? _

Riku repensa à leur soirée d'hier apposa une main devant ses lèvres.

_Pourquoi me fait-il ça ? _

Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas qu'une jument venait de piaffer sur son épaule.

-Morguienne !! Qu'est-ce que... Riku se retourna derechef, sourcils froncés. La monture avait les lèvres retroussées et semblait se moquer du nouvel écuyer en tambouriant joyeusement le sol de ses sabots.

-Ce n'est pas drôle !!

Le garçon fit dos à l'animal, reprenant sa tâche, mais l'autre lui donna un coup de museau qui le fit trébucher. Riku se tourna, râlant alors que le coursier hennissait de plus belle.

-Mais, as-tu finit de me railler de la sorte ?!

-Vous parlez aux chevaux, je l'ignorais. Chantonna une voix amusée derrière Riku. Ce-dernier fit volte face, un peu honteux et aperçut face à lui, Reno, le frère d'Axel. L'argenté se raidit sur place tandis que l'homme se dirigeait vers lui.

-Mon frère n'a pas été très tendre avec vous on dirait.

-…

-Vous avez perdu votre langue ? Demanda le roux en s'avançant.

Riku ne bougea pas d'un pouce et laissa Reno lui ôter la fourche qu'il tenait entre les mains.

-Vous ne voudriez pas plutôt visiter les lieux ? Mon frère vous traîte vraiment très mal !

-Et bien je… Hésita le plus jeune tandis que son dos rencontrait la porte de l'écurie.

-Ola messire !

Intervint une voix bourrue dans leur dos. Reno et Riku aperçurent le maréchal-ferrant. Un homme épais, le visage noir et durcit par l'âge et le labeur, sa moustache grisonnante roussie par la forge. Il essuya sa main grasse sur son tablier de cuir, recouvrant son torse nu, tout en s'approchant des deux garçons d'un pas lourd.

-Ce jeune garçon doit travailler ici, sur ordre de votre frère. Ce lieu n'est pas fait pour quelqu'un de votre rang.

Reno ne cilla pas pendant quelques secondes, mais voyant que le vieil homme ne démordrait pas, il soupira et décida de partir.

-A bientôt j'espère, je parlerais à mon frère de votre cas. Chuchota-il au nouvel écuyer avant de partir.

Riku regarda l'homme s'éloigner, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Il n'avait pas rêvé, Reno venait juste de l'inciter à…

-Bon remet-toi au travail poltron ! Tempêta le forgeron avant de cracher sa salive noire sur le sol. L'argenté fit une grimace et alla rapidement ramasser l'outil que le roux avait tout bonnement jeté contre le mur. Néanmoins, il devait remercier son chef qui tenait plus de l'animal que de l'homme, mais qui l'avait secouru ! Secouru… C'était peut-être un bien grand mot, cependant Riku ne savait pas ce que le jeune seigneur avait prévu pour lui. Il espéra alors de tout son cœur qu'Axel n'était pas comme son frère.

-Allez dépêche-toi au lieu de tirer au flanc ! Aboya à nouveaux la voix grave du vieil homme.

Ni une, ni deux, l'ex-seigneur alla se remettre au travail avant de se prendre un moreau de fer rouge dans la figure.

o.xxxxx0xxxxx.o

_J'ignorais que j'avais le droit à une telle place._

Songea Riku, méditatif alors que l'on servait les premiers plat du banquet.

_« Bel oiseau blanc du bout du monde,  
Fils de deux muets, fils du pays,  
Rebelle semblant entre deux mondes,  
Tir d'aile sanglant de quel pays ?  
Feu noir sur trois abers,  
Sang noir sur dix estuaires,  
Sept îles et fer en pluie. »_

Le jeune platine eut un haut le corps. Se retournant, il aperçut Zexion qui le dévisageait avec angoisse. Riku eut un sourire crispé, faisant de son mieux pour contenir sa gêne.

-Hum, pardon excusez-moi ! J'avais l'esprit ailleurs !

L'autre roula des yeux et reposa ses coudes sur la table déjà bien garnis.

-Je vois cela…

-Mais, reprit l'argenté, c'est vous qui venez de chanter à l'instant ?

-Qu'est-ce que vous racontez, c'est juste que les ménestrels et les saltimbanques on commencé à divertir les courtisanes et les pages, afin que le seigneur puisse d'abord profiter du repas.

-Oh… Pardon… Mais voyez-vous cette chanson… Il me semble bien l'avoir entendu ce matin et…

La phrase du jeune homme fût interrompue par l'arrivée de nouveaux plats dont l'un portait un nom étrange.

-Ils apportent un basilic. Sourit Zexion face à l'air ingénu de l'ancien héritier.

-Un qu... Quoi ? Bégaya Riku alors que l'on posait le dît plat devant lui. Ses iris olivines se posèrent alors sur l'étrangeté qu'était ce met. Il s'agissait en faite d'un animal constitué de la moitié d'un coq, puis assemblé avec la partie postérieur d'un porc. La viande dégageait un délicat fumet qui fit malgré son apparence, faisait saliver l'argenté.

-Tu n'en à jamais mangé avant ? C'est pourtant connu.

-Jamais. Avoua Riku.

Zexion haussa les épaules et commença à manger. Riku lui, avait bien envie de goûter à tous ses plats, mais quelque chose lui taraudait l'esprit. Axel était rentré coléreux, revenu bredouille et culpabilisant de son incapacité. Dés lors, il n'avait presque adressé la parole à personne. Tous deux avaient échangé quelques brèves paroles qui avait permit à Riku de connaître l'état des choses, ensuite le roux lui avait simplement demandé de rester avec lui dans la chambre, tandis qu'il se reposait.

_Il me prend vraiment pour un pantin ou quoi ?_

Des applaudissements s'élevèrent dans la salle et Riku tourna la tête juste à temps pour voir le groupe de baladins s'approcher de la table. Axel paraissait enfin sortir de sa torpeur méditative, cela lui changerait les idées.

Riku discerna dans cette troupe, un ménestrel qui semblait être le « chef ». Un jeune homme visiblement d'âge égal à Zexion et châtain. Vraiment, les gens du spectacle s'habillaient et se coiffaient d'une façon très étrange ! L'argenté se demanda comment les cheveux de ce musicien pouvait tenir aussi hérissés. Remarquez, il se posait la même question pour Axel.

Le ménestrel était vêtu d'une tunique bleu foncé et une grande cape noire tombant dans son dos, et d'après ce qu'il pouvait voir, c'était un joueur de mandoline. Un autre musicien avec une vielle se tenait derrière lui accompagné d'une jeune femme voluptueuse habillé d'une robe volante aux couleurs écarlates et mordorées. Le dernier enfin était un garçon, le cadet de tous, aux cheveux blonds quelque peu hirsutes. Ses pupilles céruléennes semblaient avoir captivées le fils du seigneur.

Après une petite révérence de la part de chacun, le châtain se détacha du groupe et déclama :

-Cœurs solitaires goûtant aux plaisirs de l'âme, nous allons de terre en terre montrer notre art. Nous espérons réussir à vous faire rire, pleurer et joindre vos voix aux notre, merci de nous avoir accueillis. Je me nomme Demyx, et voici mes compagnons.

-C'est nous qui vous remercions. Déclara le baron en les saluant d'un grand geste. Maintenant mes amis, laissant place à la musique !

Divers exhortations retentirent de part et d'autre la pièce et après un petit hochement de tête, Demyx et son partenaire se rangèrent sur le côté pour jouer leur mélodie tandis que la jeune femme et le garçon s'activaient sur la scène improvisée.

Le blond se mouvait gracieusement au son des cordes en enchaînant diverses acrobaties, roues, et contorsion différente. Sa compagne restait autour de lui tout en dansant, leur jeu racontant peut-être une histoire d'amour-haine où tous deux ne pouvaient échapper à la tourmente.

Riku admirait cela avec des yeux brillants de félicités. Il avait pourtant déjà vu défilé beaucoup de saltimbanques dans son ancien château. Mais il trouvait dans les mimes et les chants ici, un réconfort longtemps attendu.

-Il chante comme un ange… Soupira Zexion.

-Hum, vous parlez de Demyx ? Questionna franchement le plus jeune qui aperçut la réaction immédiate du conseiller sur ses joues.

-Je « vois ». Reprit Riku avec amusement. Tandis que Zexion fulminait, le jeune platine laissa dérivé son regard sur les murs de la pièce jusqu'à ce qu'il croise inopinément le regard… D'un certain jeune seigneur.

Axel lui offrit un sourire chaleureux… Riku, captivé par son visage ignora tout alors, la musique, les applaudissements les cris, rien n'avait plus d'importance qu'Axel le regardant.

Ce furent les baladins qui virent interrompre cet échange. Ils remerciaient la foule et Demyx prit ensuite la parole.

-Et maintenant gentes Damoiseaux et Damoiselles, pour conclure cette soirée, nous allons vous chanter quelque chose de bien connu, enfin les plus âgés d'entre vous ou ayant appris la langue devinerons les paroles. Pour les autres et les plus jeunes, attendez donc quelques années ! »

Riku aperçut quelques femmes glousser, sans doute avait-elle deviné de quoi il parlait, mais ce n'était pas son cas. Il se contenta donc d'écouter et de soupirer face à l'air fasciné qu'arborait l'habituel flegmatique conseiller.

« _Pardon Spezed e oan bet  
Ur plac'h yaouank am eus kavet_

_Hama lost bras 'zo bet troc'het  
Dre ar prenestr eo bet kaset !_

_E pardon Spezed e oan bet  
Ur plac'h yaouank am eus kavet ! _».

_'Barzh ar park vras hon eus kousket  
Ur verol bras am eus paket !_

_D'an ospital on bet kaset  
War an daol vras on bet lakaet !_

_Ur meil ki-bleiz 'zo tremenet  
Ha ma lost bras e-neus debret !_

_Ha ma lost bras e-neus debret  
Hag ar c'hi-bleiz a zo marvet !_»

Il avait semblé à l'argenté que Demyx avait observé Zexion durant tout le temps de la chanson, et ce-dernier avait apposé une main devant sa bouche comme s'il se retenait de rire. Etait-ce vraiment le cas ?

Lorsque le repas fut terminé, Riku alla pour rejoindre son « maître », mais celui-ci était en grande discussion avec un certain garçon aux cheveux vénitiens. Les autres baladins ayant rejoint les cuisines et les gens de la Cour partis, la salle était presque totalement déserte. L'ex-prisonnier se sentant bien seul, chercha Zexion du regard, mais décidément tout le monde l'avait abandonné ! Tant pis, au moins il n'aurait pas à discuter avec cet idiot d'Axel ce soir…

Riku jeta un regard à son seigneur et fronça les sourcils lorsque celui-ci se pencha pour murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille du garçon. L'argenté soupira avec dédain et alla retrouver ses appartements.

_Morguienne!! Qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? Pourquoi est-ce que je réagis ainsi ?! Pourtant ce genre de chose est courante, même si je ne savais pas qu'il aimait les hommes…_

_Ca n'est pas possible, qu'est ce que j'ai bon Dieu ?! Et après tout… Je ne le connais que depuis hier soir et… Bon je vais aller dormir cela me fera le plus grand bien je crois._

Riku, qui ne connaissait pas encore très bien le plan du château, en vain à se retrouver dans un couloir qu'il n'avait pas encore exploré, et celui-ci donnait accès à la cuisine. Il décida d'y jeter un coup d'œil et aperçut la troupe de baladins en train de se restaurer. L'argenté savait bien que le jeune acrobate n'était pas présent avec eux mais… Où était passé Demyx ?!

o.xxxxx0xxxxx.o

Dans la pénombre d'une pièce aux murs de pierres travaillées par le temps, se jouait une nouvelle scène. Tout autant de grâce et de musicalité, tout autant d'histoires et de regards pour les conter… L'un des acteurs était assis, il connaissait son rôle et son jeu servait à le vêtir. Son compagnon était en face de lui et semblait parler, exprimant quelques paroles qui allaient de l'éloge à la poésie.

Demyx se pencha vers le conseiller et murmura sur ses lèvres.

« Mes chansons comme mes amours sont éphémères, ne le regretteras-tu point ?

Zexion secoua la tête avec dénégation.

-Puis, cela est trop tard, vous m'avez déjà capturé. Et vous le savez bien, c'est vous qui avez décelé en moi cette part de solitude qui me rongeait…»

Le châtain sourit chaleureusement et donna un long baiser au conseiller.

Le lourd rideau encre tomba sur ce grand théâtre de la vie. Emportant avec lui les songes et les tourments et faisant tomber les masques encore une fois.

o.xxxxx0xxxxx.o

A suivre…

* * *

OUf, 17 pages sur word!! J'ai préférée tout mettre à la fin.

Ce one shot sera en heu... 2 parties je crois sauf si je suis encore inspirée ou que je le transphorme en fic XD mais je suis déjà assez occupée avec ma nouvelle. Passons, après ce film sur le roi arthur que j'ai monté, le délire moyenageux a contaminé mon pauvre petit cerveau de ficeuse (ou fanfiqueuse etc..), donc là je me suis dit, ouais, pourquoi pas?! Voir Riku en tunique avec un catogan, haaa (moan) . Pour le couple, j'ai choisi volontairement cette fois Axel/Riku car leur personnalité et leur style correspondait mieux à l'histoire, même si on retrouvera nos autres chouchoux...

Qui dit Moyen-âge ne dit pas souvent Yaoi XD, mais bon. Puis il y a les amours de passages (ça peut choquer!) qui sont très fréquents, la maladie, les guerres. Il va falloir concilier presque un ans dans le one shot suivant.

Je ne me suis pas amusé à écrire en vieux "François".

Que des références (pour moi). Dans ce one shot il y a beaucoup de connotation à la culture celtique, pareillement, certaines chansons sont en breton. J'aimerai que le royaume ressemble à Camelot! (Rassurez-vous, Riku ne va pas allé retirer excalibur!). Plus d'explications au chapitre d'après. Sachez que j'ai encore essayé de faire des recherches pour être la plus précise possible sur le contexte et l'environnement. Merci d'avance pour vos commentaires.

**Musiques dans l'ordre: "Fil la laine" de Robert Marcy; "Soleil est noir" de Tryann (D); "Suite sudarmoricaine" de Alan Stivell, chanté ici pas Dem, pour savoir ce que ça veut dire, vous pouvez trouver les paroles sans problème**


End file.
